Viajando entre dimensiones
by foreverfinnceline
Summary: Finn consigue ser el novio de Marceline. Ocurren imprevistos y se separan después de unas semanas. Finn consigue poderes y la inmortalidad. LEMMON y [cancelado]
1. Chapter 1

En una casa en un árbol, había un perro de unos 32 años y un hombre de 22, pero ese hombre no era un hombre normal, era un HÉROE en una tierra llamada OOO, ese perro se llamaba Jake y ese héroe se llamaba Finn; Finn era el ultimo humano de OOO y después de romper con la princesa llama a sus 16 años, Finn empezaba a sentir algo ¨raro¨ para el por su mejor amiga: Marceline la reina vampira, ella siempre lo apoyaba desde que se conocieron en esa misma casa, Finn al cumplir los 18 años ya entendió que es lo que sentía por Marcy pero no se lo quiso contar por miedo a que le rechazaran ¨otra vez¨ aunque soñara con ella todas las noches, pero lo que no sabía era que Marceline sentía lo mismo que el, pero a ella le importaba ¿que haría cuando él muriera?, no pensó en convertirle en vampiro porque no podía corromper al último humano que había en OOO, al menos no sin su permiso, pero no sabía lo que el sentía por ella.

**CASA DEL ÁRBOL**

**ESA MISMA NOCHE**

**F:** **Jake, creo que ya se lo tengo que decir hermano.**  
**J: ¿Que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión tron?**  
**F: Es que ya no puedo seguir solo soñando con ella, necesito decírselo, me rechace o no.**  
**J: Ok,ok vete con tu vampirecita del alma bro.**  
**F: Hasta luego Jake.-se va-**  
**J: **-susurrando- **Buena suerte hermano.**-con media sonrisa-

CUEVA DE MARCELINE

**F: -toca la puerta- ¿Marcy estas aquí?**  
**M: **-gritando-**ya voy, espera un segundo.**  
-se oyen puertas cerrándose-  
-se abre la puerta principal-

**M: Hola Finn! ¿que quieres?** -sonriendo con una voz dulce y amable-  
**F: Es que quería decirte una cosa muy importante -**sonrojado dirijiendose hasta el sofá-  
**M: Dime... **-acercándose hasta Finn-  
**F: Bueno... Es que... Yo... Quería... Decirte... Que... **-trabándose y sonrojado-  
**M: Que... **-con mirada interrogante y algo sonrojada-  
**F: Que... **-gritando y poniéndose aún más rojo- **¡ME GUSTAS!**  
**M: **(enserio ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho,-fijándose más en sus palabras- ¡Sí,sí,sí! ¡lo ha dicho!)** FINN... ¿es enserio? -poniéndose súper sonrojada y acercándose a Finn-  
F: Si, desde que tenía 16 años **-mirando para abajo mientras que Marceline se acercaba a Finn más-  
**M: Tal vez esto te responda... **-levantando la cabeza de Finn y besarle con mucha pasión-

**F: Si Marcy, me ha respondido a todas las preguntas que tenía desde hace mucho.**-con mirada de pervertido y una voz ¨sensual¨coje a Marceline de la cintura con sus brazos, mientras Marceline pone sus piernas en la cintura de Finn y ...


	2. Chapter 2: Sexo

ANTERIORMENTE EN VIAJANDO ENTRE DIMENSIONES

**M: Tal vez esto te responda... **-levantando la cabeza de Finn y besarle con mucha pasión-

**F: Si Marcy, me ha respondido a todas las preguntas que tenía desde hace mucho.**-con mirada de pervertido y una voz ¨sensual¨coge a Marceline de la cintura con sus brazos, mientras Marceline pone sus piernas en la cintura de Finn y _-CONTINUACIÓN-_ coge a Marceline de la cintura con sus brazos, mientras Marceline pone sus piernas en la cintura de Finn y lo empieza a besar apasionadamente, mientras Finn le mordía levemente el cuello a la vampiresa a la vez que besaba su cuello, entonces marcy empieza a gemir, sus gemidos eran agudos, entonces marcy le saca la camiseta a Finn y empieza a chupar sus abdominales, resultado de tantas aventuras, Finn empezó a gemir, sus gemidos eran graves, entonces Finn se deja llevar por su excitación y levanta a la vampiresa haciendo que la vagina de la vampiresa estuviera en el pecho de Finn, mientras Finn la subía marcy se agarró mas al cuello y cuando ya estaba su vagina en el pecho, empezó a besar a Finn con locura. Finn se separó de la boca de marcy y se dirijo a su cuello empezando a besarle y lamerlo, con esas acciones nombradas anteriormente marcy y Finn estaban completamente excitados.

**M: Finn... Aquí... No...** -exhausta-  
**F: ¿Te subo a tus aposentos? **-con una mirada pícara y sexy-  
**M: Si... Si... a... mi... habitación...** -exhausta- EN LA HABITACIÓN -Marcy se sube encima de la cama y se baja los pantalones y se quita la camisa mientras Finn se desabrocha un poco el pantalón fuera de la cama y se mete las manos en los bolsillos-

**M: Sube a la cama MI héroe** -mirada sexy y voz sensual-  
**F: ROAR** (rugido) **Va a ser la mejor noche de tu existencia** -mirada sexy y voz sensual-  
-Finn sube a la cama a gatas hacia marcy-  
**M: e estado deseando esto desde que me enamoré de ti** -acercándose a Finn y tirándolo-  
**F: Si dijera yo lo contrario mentiría** -de espaldas a la cama intentando desabrocharle el sujetador a Marcy-  
**M: Yo también** -ayudando a Finn a desabrocharse el sujetador-  
**F: ¿quieres que siga?** -enseñándole a Marcy su sujetador en su cara y con cara sexy-  
**M: SI** -Finn se tira encima de Marcy haciendo que ella este de espaldas al colchón y Finn encima de ella-

En ese momento Finn empieza a besar a Marcy en la boca y bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus tetas y chuparle el pezón a Marceline, haciendo que ella suelte un gran gemido, a Finn no le asusto tal cosa ya que Jake le había explicado como se hacía y que era el nivel 15 o mayormente conocido ¨sexo¨, nada mas que marcy suelta el gemido Finn empieza a bajar su boca mientras besa hasta la vagina de marceline haciendo que ella vuelva a gemir por tal acto, Finn le bajo las bragas a Marcy poco a poco hasta quitárselas totalmente, mientras Finn le quitaba las bragas a Marceline ella le baja el pantalón rápidamente y después le quita los calzoncillos, ellos ya estaban desnudos uno en frente del otro sabiendo que podían hacer pero antes de eso Finn sabía que Marceline necesitaba sentir mas placer, así que poco a poco puso su boca en la vagina y empezó a lamersela haciendo que Marcy le empezara a acariciar la cabeza mientras gemía fuertemente, después de unos 2 minutos Finn se separo de la vagina de Marcy y le dio un beso con mucha pasión en la boca (que asco ¿no?) y Marceline puso una cara de pervertida y

**M:** **Ponte de pie** -mientras Finn se ponía de pie en la cama Marcy se puso de rodillas-

Marcy empezó a frotar el Pene de Finn después de 5 segundos, metió el Pene de Finn en su boca y empezó a chupárselo pero con cuidado de no morderle porque sabía lo que pasaría, después de otros 2 minutos termino de chupárselo y se tumbo en la cama con finn que también se había echado pero encima de ella.

**M: Empieza cuando tu quieras MI héroe  
F: -media sonrisa- ahora mismo.**

Nada más decirlo Fin empezó a meter su Pene por la vagina de Marcy haciendo que los dos empezaran a gemir como si no hubiera un mañana (os voy a contar un chiste en medio de la historia XD ¨Tino estaba enfermo un día de cole y por la noche escucho unos sonidos muy raros que venían de la habitación de sus padres, al día siguiente Tino le pregunto a su padre que eran esos sonidos de anoche y el padre le respondió que se lo diría cuando fuera mayor, cuando Tino tenia 18 años le pregunto a su padre que fueron esos sonidos que sonaban todas las noches y el padre le respondió: tú madre y yo seguíamos una lista 1 mama se desnuda 2 papa se desnuda 3 mama se echa en la cama 4 papa se echa en la cama 5 papa se la mete 6 papa se la saca 7 mama sale de la cama 8 papa sale de la cama 9 mama se viste 10 papa se viste. al día siguiente Tino llevo a su novia a su habitación y empezaron 1,2,3,4,5,6,5,6,5,6,5,6,7,8,9,10 ya sigo con la historia XD) después de un rato los dos estaban exhaustos y Marcy estaba entera del esperma de Finn Marcy se dio una ducha con Finn y se pusieron un pijama después, los dos se echaron cómodamente en la cama y empezaron a dormir abrazados y repitiéndose el amor que cada uno tenía por el otro. CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3: Primos y empieza la pelea

Finn se despertó por que Jake no le dejaba dormir mucho para ir de aventuras y se le quedo la costumbre, después al ver que tenía a la mujer de sus sueños pegado a el solo pudo dar una gran sonrisa y empezar a acariciarle el pelo lentamente, Marceline se empezó a despertar y nada más ver a Finn le dio un apasionado beso.

M: Buenos días MI héroe  
F: Buenos días mi sexy y guapa vampiresa  
M: -sonrojada- Vamos a desayunar EN LA COCINA... F: -colocando platos en la mesa y haciendo Hot cakes con tocino y dos burritos de todo- (se quedo 3 segundos babeando) ¡MARCYYYYYYY, ven a comer!

M: Ya estoy aquí -cogiendo a Finn por la espalda y le da un beso- ¡A COMER!

Marcy se pone a comer con Finn, a Finn le sorprendió que Marceline pudiera comer comida que no fueran del color rojo.

F: ¿como es que puedes comer comida que no sean del color rojo?  
M: Es que mi padre me regalo este don al cumplir los ¨20¨ años.  
F: ¿No tenías más de 1000 años?  
M: -le da un sopapo- Eso no se le pregunta a un mujer  
F: Bueno... ¬¬  
M: -mirándolo con ojos sospechosos- Bueno... ¿te gustaría empezar a vivir conmigo?, dentro de 2 días va a venir un primo mio que se llama Luis... aparte... ese va a ser un día muy especial para mi...  
F: ¿y eso? -mirando para otro lado-  
M: ¡ENSERIO NO TE ACUERDAS!  
F: Tranquila Marcy se perfectamente que día es,... ¡ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS! Felicidades atrasadas toma regalo -busca en su mochila algo y saca una caja con un papel de regalo que pegada a ella venia una bolsa de mezcladitos-  
M: ¡GRACIAS FINN! -coge rápidamente el regalo y la bolsa de mezcladitos y solo coge los de galletas de yogur, después abre la caja y hay un peluche bastante desgastado con un ojo diferente al otro, nada más verlo lo agarro muy fuerte y empezó a abrazarlo y se arrodillo con muchísimas lagrimas en los ojos y empezó a llorar en el suelo- ¡HAMBO... MI HAMBO... HAS VUELTO...!  
F: lo siento marceline D: ese no es el verdadero Hambo, quise darte una sorpresa dejando al verdadero Hambo con un amigo al cual yo se que tu conoces, esa es una copia exacta para que te conformes por ahora pero dentro de poco te daré al verdadero -mirando un poco deprimido al suelo-  
M: gracias Finn ¨snif¨ enserio ¨snif¨

Entonces sonó la puerta de la casa de Marcy, Marcy se seco las lagrimas y fue a abrir, cuando abrió la puerta no había nadie y cerro la puerta, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta entro una pequeña brisa y cuando estaba finalmente cerrada la puerta oyeron una voz muy familiar.

?: ¡ Que pasa Primita ¡ ¿! y tú humano ya le diste la sorpresa a Marcy¡?  
F: Si ya se la dí gracias por esa idea y por ayudarme a encontrarlo  
M: ¿No se suponía que tu venías dentro de 2 días LUIS? ¿y alguien me puede explicar que pasa?  
L: exacto pero no aguantaba la emoción de ver a mi primita favorita y respecto a lo otro... *FLASHBACK*

Estaba paseando por una pradera cuando de repente ví a un humano con la cabeza un poco agachada, yo estaba impresionado porque hacia 1000 años que no veía uno, había oído que había un heroe al que llamaban Finn el Humano pero yo no lo creí, yo tan amistoso y amable como siempre me dirijí hasta el humano

L: Hola soy Luis, ¿como te llamas?  
F: Soy Finn el humano el Héroe y protector de OOO  
L: Pues no se te ve tan contento ¿que te pasa chaval?  
F: Es que le quiero dar un regalo muy especial a la vampiresa que me gusta  
L: una pregunta ¿no será ella la reina de los vampiros? ¿no?  
F: Pues si, por cierto ¿que especie de criatura eres?  
L: Soy un Híbrido, mitad vampiro, mitad licantropo. OSEA que te gusta mi prima ¿eh ¬¬?  
F: -sonrojado- pues si  
L: Espero que seas mejor persona que ese puto gilipollas idiota de ASH. por cierto ¿que buscas?  
F: Estoy buscando lo que ese gilipollas de su ex-novio le vendió a Maja  
L: ¿como sabes el nombre de la bruja?  
F: Estuve investigando durante 3 meses y sin resultados de encontrar a Hambo  
L: ¿Quieres que te ayude nos acompañará mi hermana de sangre que esta por aqui?  
F: Vamos EN CASA DE LUIS...

Finn cuando entro lo vió todo desordenado con cosas, videojuegos y consolas de antes de la guerra de los champiñones, cuando entro vió a una mujer de la misma edad que Luis y también era una híbrida, estaba sentada jugando videojuegos con su padre que era un hombre lobo.

?: Luis ya estaba esperándote para jugar a Minecraft ¿quien es el humano?  
L: Hola Lucía, este es Finn, -le susurro a su hermana- le gusta Marcy  
Lu: Awwwww, que bonito, se ve mejor que ese idiota de Ash  
L: A que sí  
F: Bueno dejando eso de lado -le cuenta la historia-

Lu y L: ¿A que esperamos? ¡Vamos de Aventura!

*se cambia la escena*  
Finn estaba cansado, herido y algo triste por que había que tenido que cambiar su gorro por Hambo, pero estaba feliz. *FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

M: ¿Cambiaste tú gorro por MÍ?  
F: Haría todo eso y más  
-se abrazan y se dan un beso-  
Lu: Sabía que era bueno para nuestra prima -dijo mientras abria la puerta-  
L: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! -salta del susto que le mete su hermana-  
F, M y Lu: jajajajjajajjajajajajjajaajajajjajajajajjajajja XDDDD -rojos de la risa-  
L: Ya parad -enfadado se vuelve de color oscuro todo su cuerpo y le salen colmillos por toda la boca y su tamaño aumenta ligeramente-  
Lu: ¿sabes que puedo hacer lo mismo? -se vuelve de color oscuro, le salen colmillos igual que a su hermano y también aumento ligeramente el tamaño-

Lucía y Luis se pusieron a pelear sin parar porque tenian la misma fuerza, pero Marceline ya se canso e hizo que pararan.

M: Luis, ¿No tienen nada para darme?  
L: nope -risa malvada-  
Lu: Jeje Toma Marcy, se lo quite a mi hermano cuando jugaba a World of Warcraft XD -le entrega el oso a Marcy y despues todos se abrazan- A los 3 minutos...

F: Lucía y Luis ¿Queréis presentaros en Chuchelandia?  
Lu y L: OKI!  
M: Pero tú no te apartas de mí, ¿vale?  
F: Eso nunca pasara. mi reina. EN CHUCHELANDIA

(Autora: cuando ponga ** sera lo que piensan los personajes )

PC: *Finn en todos estos años se ha vuelto muy atractivo, ya no es un niño como antes, el me amaba, asi que será facil que se vuelva a enamorar de mí y sea mi rey*

Llegan Lucía, Luis, Finn y Marcy a Chuchelandia.

PC: FINN! -se intenta tirar donde Finn, pero Marceline la coge en el aire-  
M: Lo siento pero no permito que ZORRAS se acerquen a lo que es MIO  
PC: ¿como que tuyo? ¿que yo sepa Finn lleva siendo MI héroe desde que tenía 12 años?  
LU: UYYYYYY que pelea se va a montar -risa malvada-  
L: Siiiii -risa malvada-

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4: Pelea de titanes

M: ¡Apártate de mi hombre ZORRA¡-dice marcy enfadada-  
PC: Tullo?¡-en un instante saca una espada y le hace un corte en la cara-  
L: !no la toqueeeeees¡-dice mientras se transforma y en un instante lanza a la princesa chicle por los aires-  
?:¡Debo defender a la princesa!  
L y LU: O mierda es un guardián debemos fusionarnos-acto seguido se convierten en híbridos salvajes y ponen poses estilo dragón ball y se fusionan-  
G: Debo matar a la presencia maligna y proteger a la princesa  
Luisia: !Prepárate para morir¡  
M: Yo les ayudaría, pero me tiraría la sombrilla y me quemaría XD.  
F: Eso no importa, ven aquí -marceline se pone delante de Finn, el dice unas palabras en Latín y luego se hace corte la mano y después le hace una herida a marceline y pone su mano ensangrentada encima de la herida de Finn, después le salió un tatuaje a Finn y otro a Marceline en el brazo derecho, era una luna cuarto creciente roja y al lado un sol de azul celeste, Finn lo hizo tan rápido que Marcy casi no se dio ni cuenta, después Finn le tiró la sombrilla y Marcy asustada grito pensando que se iba a quemar... pero no fue así.

M: ¿¡QUE NARICES!? -grito Marcy-  
F: -mirando hacia abajo y con la voz triste- siento haber sido tan brusco pero quería hacerlo lo antes posible  
M: ¿Que me hiciste? -cogiendo la cabeza de Finn con dulzura-  
F: Te hice un conjuro de quitar la debilidad, te he devuelto tú verdadera piel, ahora respecto al clima eres como un humano pero todavía eres vampiro. -dijo suavemente-  
M: -llorando mientras lo abrazaba- Gracias Finn...Snif... Nadie... nunca ha querido ...dejarme volver a ...sentir el sol... snif... GRACIAS...  
F: No hay de que Marcy -le dio un gran beso-

Mientras Finn le hacía el conjuro a Marcy. Luisia estaba luchando contra el guardián

Luisia: ¡NUNCA NOS VENCERÁS!  
G: Eso ya lo veremos presencia maligna, ¡GUARDIANES UNIDOS!

De repente vienen todos los guardianes de Chuchelandia y cogen un casco cada uno (como los pendientes de DBZ) y se fusionan todos formando a EL GUARDIÁN X

GX: ¡NO NOS VENCERÁN PRESENCIA MALIGNA!  
M: ¡YO CONFIÓ EN VOSOTROS! -se va con Finn a la casa del árbol a jugar con BMO a un nuevo juego llamado Monecraft-  
F: ¡ YO TAMBIÉN CONFIÓ EN VOSOTROS! -con una voz que casi no se podía oír-  
Luisia: Cabrones... ¬¬

El GUARDIÁN X mientras veía a Luisia distraído con cara de ¬¬, el GUARDIÁN X le lanzo un GRAN rayo por sus ojos de color verde a Luisia, Finn y Marcy estaban jugando con BMO en casa hasta que vieron la explosión y fueron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta ahí, por el camino pensaban que Luisia ya lo había matado pero con lo que vieron se les borro la sonrisa de la cara y lo que vieron fue...

SUSPENSE CONTINUARA...


	5. Chapter 5: Muertos ¿o no?, noche de sexo

El GUARDIÁN X mientras veía a Luisia distraído con cara de ¬¬, el GUARDIÁN X le lanzo un GRAN rayo por sus ojos de color verde a Luisia, Finn y Marcy estaban jugando con BMO en casa hasta que vieron la explosión y fueron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta ahí, por el camino pensaban que Luisia ya lo había matado pero con lo que vieron se les borro la sonrisa de la cara y lo que vieron fue un montón de escombros donde antes estaba chuchelandia, se asustaron mucho al ver un gran cráter donde anteriormente Luisia y el guardián X estaban luchando a muerte, unos por su prima y su novio y el otro por su princesa EN EL BORDE DEL CRÁTER

**F:** -mirando hacia el cráter- **Marcy...** -mira hacia Marcy- **¿tu los ves?**  
**M:** -con la voz quebradiza- **No... supongo que tú tampoco los ves** -se echa al suelo a llorar de rodillas tapándose la cara con las dos manos-  
**F: Lo siento Marcy... **-mira hacia el cráter y ve 2 sombras corriendo que le resultan familiares, se acerca a Marcy y la abraza diciéndole dulcemente-**Vamos abajo Marcy, a ver si los encontramos ¿ok?** -con una sonrisa tierna y cálida típica de el para tranquilizar a Marcy, cosa que consigue ya que se levanta, le da un beso y después se pone como si fuera a cargar a alguien a caballito-  
**M: Sube MI héroe** -con sonrisa pícara mientras ve a Finn sonrojado-  
F: -sonrojado hasta las orejas- Va...vale -se sube en la espalda de Marcy y se le quita el rubor al recordar lo que paso ayer por la noche, Finn si querer recuerda TODOS los momentos que vio a Marcy y se empezó a excitar, empezó a recordar desde que la vio desnuda cuando sin querer entro en casa de Marcy y se escondió en su armario y...(no os cuento más porque ya lo sabéis jeje) bueno, lo que pasaba era que Finn se estaba excitando y se despertó su ¨mini yo¨(el pene se le estaba poniendo duro para aclarar) Marcy se dio cuenta de esto antes de bajar y se rio un poco para luego decir:  
**M: Vaya,vaya veo que alguien se a despertado jeje **-con cara picara y voz sexy-  
**F: Puede... aunque es TÚ culpa por ser tan jodidamente sexy, y no se porque me sonroje después de lo que paso ayer jeje  
M: Si, es verdad jeje. Bueno, dejando el tema bajemos ya.**

Bajaron al cráter flotando, los dos cuándo llegan abajo ven las sombras que Finn vio anteriormente y como ahora estaban cerca Marcy y Finn pudieron ver que eran... **¡LAS SOMBRAS DE LUIS Y DE LUCÍA!**-gritaron los dos- ambos,Finn y Marcy, sabían que Luis y Lucía seguían vivos porque cuando estaban inconscientes las sombras salían de sus cuerpos para buscar ayuda y si estuvieran muertos las sombras no estarían ahí.  
Ambos siguieron a las sombras corriendo, después de seguirlas se encontraron a Luis y a Lucia inconscientes, Luis tenia su capa negra llena de heridas y sangre al igual que su camiseta verde y sus pantalones vaqueros, Lucía estaba igual que Luis solo que con su camisa verde y si capa porque se la dejo en casa el día que salieron. Finn cogió a Lucía y Marcy a Luis felices porque habían podido sobrevivir, rápidamente se fueron a la casa del árbol que era la casa que estaba más cerca y empezaron a curar sus heridas para dejarlos en la cama del humano, Finn y Marcy los dejaron a los hermanos en la cama y decidieron ir a casa de la vampira para ver ¨Frozen: el reino del hielo¨ y ¨dormir¨(lo siento no me aguante a poner las comillas en dormir XDDD) mientras iban de camino a la cueva: DE CAMINO A LA CUEVA

**F: Marcy  
M: Si Finn  
F: No conozco esta película ¿de donde la sacaste?  
M: Era una película que se le pego a la cabeza a mi primo Luis y no paraba de cantar la canción y me la recomendó ver, una vez me acuerdo que después de ver la película, Lucía le saco de la cabeza a Luis chupar un cubito de hielo y tubo que encadenar el congelador por 3 días jejeje.  
F: Pfffffff -se parte de la risa- JAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJ JA JA AA** -va parando poco a poco-  
(a mi amigo Luis le paso lo del cubito de hielo xD eso esta basado en hechos reales)  
**M: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
**

EN LA CASA DE MARCY

**F: Bueno, ya llegamos, tu ve poniendo la película mientras yo hago palomitas y zumo de naranja** (que ganas me entraron de beber,-voy a la cocina y se escucha de fondo NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- -llorando- Se acabo el zumo T^T) -va a la cocina a preparar las palomitas y el zumo de naranja (¬¬ que suerte la suya ¬¬)  
**M:** -pone el CD dentro del reproductor y pone pausa a la película- **¡YA ESTÁ!** -gritando-  
-de fondo se oye un ¨beep¨(del microondas)- **¡LO MISMO DIGO!**  
-ambos se sientan en el sillón a ver la película y cuando empiezan las canciones cantan TODAS (en la descripcion el link de las canciones :3)  
-cuando termina la película Marcy se sienta encima de las piernas de Finn, los dos con una mirada pícara y se dan un beso lleno de amor-  
**M: Dime Finn... ¿Sigue despierto ese amigito tuyo? jeje  
F: Depende de como de sexy te pongas jeje **  
-se dan un corto beso para después subir rápidamente a la habitación y empezar la ¨acción¨, Marcy le quita rápidamente la camiseta a Finn, mientras Finn le quitaba su camiseta a Marcy, ambos empiezan a darse un beso francés (para quien no lo sepa es un beso con lengua) Finn baja un poco sus labios hasta quedar en las marcas que tenía Marcy en el cuello, el sabía que era un punto débil en Marcy que le daba placer y excitación, el tenía razón porque Marcy empezó a gemir con bastante fuerza cosa que se oía por toda la cueva-

**M: Ahhhhh **(a partir de ahora los Ahhhh en este cap. serán gemidos xD) **continua por favor.**  
**F: **-Finn se separa del cuello de la vampira y ella lo mira con curiosidad de porque había parado- **Marcy... vamos a jugar a un juego llamado ¨LACAYO¨** -lo dice estando encima de marceline en la cama con voz, cara y sonrisa picara-  
**M: Vale...** -lo dice mirándolo picaradamente al saber de que se trataba- **Fiel lacayo, quiero que me beses como nunca antes** -dijo con una sonrisa-  
**F: No hay problema** -se acerca a marceline lentamente y la besa con toda la pasión que sentía en su corazón en un beso francés el cual ella acepto al instante besándolo y recorriendo su boca con su lengua al igual que el, el después de un rato necesitaba respirar y se separó de la sexy vampira-  
**F:** -susurrando- **Puto aire**  
**M:** -Marcy oyó esto por su gran oído y se río un poco-  
**F: Quiere algo más mi reina** -con una pirada picara-  
**M: Si... Quiero un hijo tuyo** -dijo antes de encorvarse un poco para arriba y besar a Finn el cual bajaba poco a poco su cabeza para que Marcy estuviera más cómoda al besarle con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, fin fue poniendo sus manos en la espalda de Marcy acariciándola y quitando le el broche del sujetador para así tirarlo junto las camisetas, Finn estaba besando las mordeduras pero fue bajando hasta el pezón de Marcy el cual empezó a chupar y besar haciendo que a Marcy se le escaparan varios gemidos, después Finn fue besando poco a poco para abajo hasta llegar a los pantalones de Marcy los cuales quitó junto con sus bragas para empezar a besar y lamer la vagina de la vampira, haciendo que se le escaparan gemidos más a menudo mientras acariciaba el pelo del humano, después del acto del humano, el beso a Marcy en la boca con un beso francés(que asco después de lamerle ahí ugh) mientras acariciaba la vagina de la vampiresa y puso dos dedos que metió en su vagina mientras la seguía besando, Marcy soltaba aún más gemidos y cuando el humano paro, la vampira decidió aprovechar para ponerse encima del humano mirándose mutuamente, después de esa mirada, la vampira, se dio la vuelta y le quitó los pantalones con los calzoncillos a Finn, después de eso la vampira se acerco al pene de Finn y empezó a chuparlo mientras ponía sus manos en los muslos de Finn, pero con lo que no contó fue que Finn que tenia el trasero de la vampira delante lo cogió por los lados y empezó a lamerle la vagina a Marcy, ambos hacían lo que podían para seguir con lo que hacían pero se les hizo algo difícil al ver que ambos estaban muy excitados y no paraban de gemir por las acciones del otro, al fin Finn (que ironía) se ¨corrió¨ en la cara de Marcy, al igual que Marcy en la de él (no me pregunten como que yo tampoco se como) ambos con todavía energía pero excitados-

**F: Fue un buen inicio ¿no?  
M: Si no estuvo mal el calentamiento** (marcy todavía estaba encima de finn pero esta vez sentada en sus caderas) -en ese momento Finn la gira haciendo que Marcy vuelva a estar debajo de él, Marcy cogió a Finn de la cintura con las piernas para que sus ¨partes¨ rozaran, en ese momento Finn empezó a penetrar a Marcy despacio pero con pasión haciendo que a Marcy le salieran algunos gemidos-  
**M: Más...más rápido Finn** -Finn sintió como las piernas de Marcy lo empujaban más fuerte hacia ella, desde ese momento Finn fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta que no pudo mas y se corrió dentro de Marcy, él se echó en la cama pero Marcy no estaba complacida ya que quería llegar al orgasmo por primera vez (si, 1000 años y nunca ha hecho sexo ¿problem? ¿creían que iba a poner a Marcy como una puta? ¿o que?) así que se puso encima de Finn, esta vez por la cintura (cerca del pene)  
**F: **-la miró extrañado-** Marcy ¿que haces?**  
**M: Me da igual que tú estés cansado, yo estoy llena de energía todavía y quiero llegar a las mismas condiciones.** -en ese momento Marcy se levanto durante 1 segundo y se volvió a sentar pero esta vez con el pene de Finn dentro de su vagina haciendo que ambos gimieran, Marcy empezó a moverse de arriba para abajo una y otra vez mirando para arriba y apoyando sus manos en los muslos de Finn, ella siguió así hasta que al fin llegó al orgasmo y ella también se tiro a la cama y se tapo junto a Finn, el empezó a dormir boca arriba así que ella aprovecho para usar el pecho de Finn como almohada y se sintió muy agusta y se quedo dormida en el pecho de Finn abrazándolo, el también la abrazó mientras dormía, no solo porque quería sino porque eran las 6 de la mañana y se pasaron 7 horas haciendo sexo, entr viendo la película y lo que queda ya saben. POR LA MAÑANA

-Finn se despierta poco a poco-  
**F:** -susurrando- **Marcy...Marcy**  
**M:** -despertando-** Si... mi amor**  
**F: ¿Sabes la hora?**  
**M: 1 segundo **-mira hacia un reloj que hay colgado en la pared- son las 3 de la tarde ¿por? jeje que pronto para estar haciendo sexo por 7 horas jeje  
**F: Vamos Marcy... Te tengo una sorpresa** -con sonrisa tierna-  
**M: Antes de nada...** -Marcy le da un beso a Finn y se levantan de la cama-** Me voy a duchar ¿vienes?**  
**F: Vale **  
**M: Vamos Finn** -con una sonrisa picara escondida debajo de una inocente-  
-Marcy y Finn pasan al cuarto de baño y se ¨bañan¨ juntos-

LO QUE EN REALIDAD PASABA...

**M: Ahhhh ahhhhh ahhhhh **-se veía a Fin dentro del agua sentado mientras Marceline hacia los mismos movimientos que por la mañana (cuando se cansó Finn) **ahhhh ahhhh ahhhhh ahhhh**  
F: **Ahhhh ahhhh ahhhhhhh ahhhh** -siguieron así 20 minutos hasta que decidieron ducharse de verdad y se besaban mientras de duchaban-

-De repente la puerta de la entrada suena y Finn y Marcy gritan: -  
F y M: **¡UN MOMENTO!** CONTINUARA 


	6. Chapter 6:Muerte y Maldicion

Cuando Marcy y Finn se vistieron, bajaron rápidamente a abrir la puerta para ver quien estaba llamando mientras se bañaban, al abrir la puerta gritaron:  
**F y M: ¡LUCÍA!** -la abrazan y Marcy ve pasar una sombra hacia la cocina-  
**Lu: Gracias por recogernos a mi hermano y a mí creo que cuando os fuisteis Luisia se descuido un poquitiín jejeje** (si claro un poquitín, y yo me llamo Manolo ¿no? sin ofender a los que se llamen Manolo) -mientras se sienta con Finn y Marcy en el sofá-  
**F: no fué nada **  
**M: Dejando el tema atrás, cuando entraste ví una sombra pasar rápidamente a la cocina así que primero miramos y después seguimos conversando** -mientras se levantan del sofá al igual que el humano y la chica híbrido-  
**Lu: Vale, Finn, después te enseño a un viejo amigo tuyo que me encontré por el espacio.  
******

**F: Ok, ya me ha entrado la curiosidad jeje** -riéndose un poco mientras se dirige a la cocina junto a Marcy con Lucía- EN LA COCINA

-Todos miraron muy raros a la cocina menos Lucía que se estaba partiendo el culo por tal escenario, había una vídeo cámara en la mesa apuntando hacia un lado, estaba toda la mesa cubierta por piel de limón y semillas de este, por último estaba Luis poniendo cara de asco mientras comía un Limón poniendo cara de asco siendo apuntado por la vídeo cámara, diciendo cosas sobre un reto del limón y diciendo más cosas (lo del reto del limón pasó de verdad y lo grabó para youtube xD si puedo os dejo el link en la descripción porque estoy escribiendo con el móvil) después de ver eso los dos(Finn y Marcy) se quedaron confundidos porque no sabían porqué lo hace, cuando termina el limón se despide de si mismo y va Lucía y apaga la cámara, después de apagarla los 4 fueron corriendo al sofá del salón, pero 2 aún estaban confundidos.

**L: Yo os lo explico, Lucí y yo tenemos una cuenta en youtube y estaba haciendo un vídeo. **  
**M y F: AAAAHhhhhhhhh** (de entenderlo) -moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo ligeramente-  
**F: Bueno, Lucía ¿Me puedes contar lo de mi amigo del espacio?  
L: Antes de nada... **-saca su teléfono samsung galaxy 5 (no se nada  
de teléfonos de marcas y eso) y miro por su lista de contactos diciendo..- **no,no,no,no,vaya ni si quiera me acordé de que tenía a este cabrón aquí, no,no,no,no, ¡este! **-se puso el teléfono en la oreja y dijo:- **Mira, estoy con él... Si, pero ve a chuchelandía **(se arreglo por la noche)**que tengo un escalofrió de que algo malo va a pasar, hasta luego. **-se separa de su teléfono, lo apaga y lo mete en un bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros- **Bueno... sigue.**  
**Lu: Ok. mira hace uno años me fui al espacio a ver el sistema solar de este siglo...** -Interrumpida-  
**L: Al cual ella no me llevó ¬¬** -Mirada asesina hacia Lucía-  
**Lu: Ya te dije que lo sentía que en la nave solo cabía 1, la proxima vez te llevo ¿OK?** -poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Luis moviendo lo ligeramente-  
**L: OK** -se quita del agarre de Lucía y se aparta un poco- **Como sea mentira te enseño a Juan erminio y a francisco del banano** -Besándose los puños- (En realidad Luis no me pegaría nunca pero quise poner rivalidad entre hermanos GEMELOS, ya sabes a que me refiero Luis yo creo que es verdad, cosas entre Luisnator24 y yo)  
**Lu: Si,si claro, sabes que tenemos la misma fuerza, pero volviendo al tema. Fui volando al espacio con el cohete de Bananaman** (no me acuerdo del nombre en español xD)**...** -interrumpida por Finn-  
**F: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!** -temblando con nerviosismo- **¡¿Bananaman ya arregló el cohete?!**  
**L y Lu: Siiii y tambie..n... lo... re..hizo...** -en ese momento recordaron cuando eran uno críos de 12 años y se pasaban el día viendo hora de aventuras (y leer fanfics en mi caso xD) y se acordaron del capitulo en el que Jake tuvo la premonición de su muerte- **¡O MIERDA, LO DEJAMOS SOLO EN CASA CON EL LICH!** (en este fanfic todos los cap de la serie ocurrieron, osea (parece escrito por la princesa del espacio bultos xD) que el Lich tiene cuerpo Humanoide)  
**M: POR QUE GRITÁIS!** -gritando también- () (¡LUIS! PORQUE PUSE ESTA CARA?! -no esta conmigo pero...- L: PORQUE TE DIO LA GANA! LU: a entonces nada ) (xD)  
**F: Te lo explico mientras... CORREMOS HACIA LA CASA DEL ÁRBOL. **-sale corriendo de casa de Marcy junto con Lucía y Luis- (a partir de ahora lo que dicen, lo dicen mientras corren)  
**F: Veras Marcy, cuando tenía 13 años Jake tuvo un sueño premonitorio el cual le enseñaba su muerte, y era él en el espacio con un cohete y bananaman, ese mismo día pasó algo parecido al sueño pero como yo estaba con él se salvó, solo se puede salvar si yo estoy con él.  
M: Ya entiendo...**  
**L y Lu: ¡YA LLEGAMOS!  
F: No me da tiempo a subir las escaleras... **-en ese momento Finn coloca dos de sus dedos en la frente y de repente desapareció, los 3 presentes se quedaron con cara de **_WTF? _**y Luis hizo chistes tipo que Goku le enseño esa técnica- (si, puse la tele transportación de Goku por no poner la de chasquear los dedos)

Después de un rato los tres vieron a Finn con cara triste y de dolor a la vez y una lagrima se le escapaba del ojo, se le veía el brazo con una mordida de perro que se ponía la carne de Finn poco a poco verde putrefacto, de repente se ve un cohete saliendo de la atmósfera, y vieron como paraba en el espacio durante 5 min y después explotaba, Marcy, Lucía y Luis lo estaban viendo, cuándo lo vieron explotar volvieron a mirar a Finn y todos se quedaron espantados, porque mientras ellos tres miraban el cohete Finn tuvo que cortarse el brazo porque el Lich había salido de su forma humanoide, se había metido dentro de Jake (xD mentes pervertidas) y le mordió el brazo derecho a Finn el cual empezó a ponerse putrefacto y si la putrefacción llegaba al corazón él moriría. Volviendo al presente, el se estaba desangrando, y si no fuera porque Marcy lo cargó estilo princesa intentando no oler la sangre por que se descontrolaría, el se hubiera desmayado, lo llevaron corriendo a Chuchelandia (al final el escalofrió de Luis se hizo realidad) al llegar los médicos dejaron a todos en la sala de espera mientras a Finn le curaban y hacían yo que se cosas. (menos violarlo xD)  
Pasada 1 hora una gran puerta se abrió, y al ver quien era. Marcy, Lucía y Luis casi se le echaban encima de no ser que tenia una cara arrepentida, era la princesa chicle que se acercó hasta Marceline para decirle:

**PC: Marceline... siento mucho lo que pasó ayer... ya lo superé yendo 5 horas al psicólogo** -se dirige hacia Lucía y Luis-** siento mucho lo del Guardian X y las heridas que recibisteis** -dirigiéndose a los 3- **Finn ya esta consciente.**

Nada más la Princesa chicle termina la oración entra un ser parecido a Finn cuando tenía 13 años pero formado por hierba y su brazo derecho era de carne y hueso. (lo voy a llamar... Finn sword -por que es la espada de Finn, vean este vídeo:

watch?v=qNQt0lfvq5Y

**FS: DONDE ESTA FINN!** -gritando-  
**Lu y L: EN LA HABITACIÓN!** -gritando-  
\- Finn sword se pone una capa de verde oscuro y entra con Marcy en la habitación de Finn, el se alegró de ver a Marcy, pero cuando vio a Finn sword, con su capa no podía ver nada de el, Finn se levanta, se pone delante de él y le quita la capa- (Finn sword tiene el fisico de Finn a los 13 años)

**F: ¿Quien eres y que quieres de mi?** -agarrándolo de su brazo de hojas el cual desvaneció y se volvió a formar- **Me resultas familiar...** -mirando a su gorro y después a su brazo de carne, Finn se sorprendió al saber quien era- **TU **-con los ojos abiertos alejándose de Finn sword- **¿Me lo vas a devolver algún día?**  
**FS: Veo que ya te acuerdas Finn, la maldición sigue en pie...** -con cara de serio- **y puede que algún día te lo de **  
**M: Alguien me puede explicar esto... es la segunda vez que me ocultáis algo.** -poniendo cara de enfadado-  
**F: Una vez un brujo... **(le explica todo el episodio de la espada de hierba y la ciudadela de cristal)** y es así como logré bajarme el peso después de los empresarios.** -puso una sonrisa mientras Marcy y Finn sword se dan una FACEPALM-  
**M: Oh my glob** -de desesperada- **Finn, nos estabas hablando de como conociste a esta ¨espada¨** -señalo a Finn sword- **no de como bajaste de peso, ¿porque lo cuentas todo bien y después terminas con eso?**  
**F:** -pone cara de dolor-** No..lo..se ... pero ..me duele aquí..** (no es eso mal pensados) -señala al moño el cual antes era su brazo derecho-  
**FS: eso lo arreglo yo, y además arreglo el asuntillo de la maldición.** -FS se acerco a Finn, se des hizo y puso su brazo de carne colocado en donde estaba el de Finn y empezó a brillar la carne del brazo y se empezó a unir con Finn, Lucía y Luis miraron desde la ventana con cara de Psicopatatas no se porque (no es culpa mía esto de Psicopatatas Luis me obligo a escribirlo)

**Continuara **


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, antes de nada, quiero avisaros que todo esto lo estoy haciendo con la tecnica copia/pega ya que este fue mi primera historia en el deviantart, y cuando las veo y veo las actuales, pienso "¿Como cojones pude escribir esto?" porque la verdad esq que mis otras historias estan mejor, pero bueno :v

Ahhh y mi deviantart es finncelineforever1 :3 espero que entréis.

Una vez hecho eso en el anterior moño de Finn ahora había un brazo hecho de raizes verdes con algunas espinas (las espinas son retractiles), Finn, Marcy, Luis y Lucía estaban con cara de asombro y de WTF! a la vez PENSAMIENTOS DE FINN

**FS(finn sword): Hola Finn,¿que te parece tu nuevo brazo?**  
**F: Esta muy chulo** -en la vida real con cara de asombro que no se le quita ni de una patada en los huevos- (xD)** ¡¿Desde cuando puedes hablar?!**  
**FS: Puedo hablar desde siembre pero antes eras MUY JOVEN para poder hablar contigo.**  
**F: Eso duele... **-en los pensamientos con cara de pena- **¿Por que todo el mundo me trataba como un bebe? **  
**FS: Por que antes eras muy inocente y muy crío, pero antes de la guerra de los champiñones casi todos los pre-adolescentes eran así. Por cierto te puedo leer la mente, ver tus recuerdos, aparte de lo del brazo de hierba... ¿me falta algo?... A sí, antes de venir estaba en casa de dos humanas y una **(a partir de ahora en cámara lenta) **ERA TU HERMANA y la otra humana era su prima y ellas dos saben todo de tus orígenes, los suyos, la vida después de la guerra de los champiñones, etc... a partir de ahora no hablo en tus pensamientos y voy a cambiar mi voz para que no se parezca mucho a la tuya.**

Finn se había quedado pasmado con la aclaración de Finn sword, de que él, Finn el humano, el supuesta mente, el último humano de OOO no estaba solo en el mundo.  
Luis, Lucía y Marceline estaban muy preocupados por Finn ya que mientra ellos tres hablaban de lo ocurrido Finn cambiaba la expresión de su cara cada poco. EN LA VIDA REAL

**M, L, LU: Finn...FIIIIN...FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!  
F: **-mirando para todos los lados- **¿Que?¿como?¿cuando?¿patata?¿vampiresa?¡¿HEEEERMAAAAANAAAA?!**

De repente entra la princesa chicle porque también había visto todo y junto con Marcy, Luis y Lucía se quedaron mirando a Finn extrañados y Finn mientras movía su cabeza de derecha a izquierda rápidamente para espabilarse

FS: -con la voz de Enrique iglesias- (no se me venía a la cabeza otro -_-) **Finn esta así por que a descubierto que tiene una hermana.** -tranquilamente-  
**M: Ese debe haber sido el de ¨hojas¨  
L, LU: Tiene nombre... creemos ... es Finleón**  
**PC: Ya lo entiendo todo, Finn...** -mirando hacia Finn- **¿Ese brazo ¨nuevo¨ lo ha hecho la espada esa de hierba?¿no?  
Fl: Me llamo Finleón **(ahora la abreviatura es ¨Fl¨)  
**F: Tengo que irme** -las raíces de su brazo se mueven a su espalda dejando un brazo de carne igualito al de Finn antes que se lo cortara, en su espalda se estaban formando unas alas verdes creadas por hojas parecidas a las plumas pero mas duras que el mismo plomo en estado puro, esas alas pegaban con su ropa, como la suya estaba manchada de sangre, Marcy mientras que Finn estaba inconsciente le trajo ropa de casa y le quito toda la ropa (estaban en un baño enorme sin ventanas y la puerta era de hierro) le bañó y le puso la ropa en este orden: camiseta, camisa, calcetines, y después Marcy aprovecho que Finn estaba inconsciente para ella quitarse las zapatillas, los calcetines, los pantalones y finalmente las bragas para después poner a Finn sentado en una silla y ella montarse encima de su pene y cabalgar (o como se diga) después de un rato se vistió ella, vistió a Finn y lo puso en la cama con una camisa verde claro con lineas perpenticulares que hacían cuadrados (como la camisa de Marsall pero en verde), las lineas eran verde oscuro, con unos vaqueros azul rey un poco rotos por las rodillas, después de que Finn desplegara sus alas corrió hacia Marcy y la cogió de la cintura para después alzar el vuelo, creando un puño con sus raíces él rompió parte de una pared de la habitación y salir volando por esta. Todos estaban con cara de asombro cosa que dejarían de hacer ya que sino les saldrían arrugas.

CON FINN Y MARCY

Fl le implanto los recuerdos de lo que pasó mientras que Finn estaba inconsciente en su cabeza.

**F: Marcy  
M: Si Finn  
F: ¿Por que me violaste mientras que estaba inconsciente?  
M:** -sonrojada hasta las orejas- **Emmm...yo... ...de ...¿de que hablas?...**-dijo nerviosamente-  
**F: De que me violaste mientras que yo estaba inconsciente sabiendo que yo siempre estoy para tí.  
M: Es que no me aguantaba** -mirando hacia abajo, estaban como a unos 400 m del suelo-  
**F: No hay problema, pero la próxima vez me lo haces consciente** -le levanta la cabeza y le guiña un ojo- **Una pregunta Finleón ¿donde esta mi hermana?  
Fl: Esta en el reino de AAA  
M: Que curiosidad mi hermanito vive allí jeje  
F: Ya solo falta que ellos también sean novios jeje, mi hermana y tú hermano jeje  
M: Si... jeje  
Fl: Yo se mucho de tecnología y podría implantarle esos conocimientos a Finn para poder ir más rápido a AAA.  
F: A mi me parece bien ¿Y a tí Marcy?  
M: Meh, no esta mal la idea, siempre y cuando Finn siempre este bien.  
Fl: Tranquila, Finn estará bien, viajaremos dentro de 2 semanas, hoy es lunes así que nos pondremos en viaje el próximo domingo. ** -susurrando a Finn- **si acepta, el acto será dentro de 5 meses, buena suerte.** -Marceline no lo pudo oír por el viento-

CUANDO LLEGAN A LA CUEVA

**F: Marcy ¿me haces un favor?  
M: Dime amosito  
F: Puedes... Espera un segundo ¿amosito?  
M: Si, eres mi amor y mi osito :3  
F: Awwwwww** -le da un beso y la sienta en el sofá del salon-  
**¿Puedes ponerte un vestido bien sexy para ir a un sitio conmigo?  
M: Claro, todo por tí Amosito** -sube a su habitación-  
**F: **-susurrando- **Yo iré al baño de abajo a ponerme esto.** -de entre sus raíces saca un traje azul celeste, con... -se va a cambiar y cuando vuelve se encuentra a Marceline con un vestido rojo MUY provocativo sin mangas, de escote corazón, con una abertura por toda la espalda y con una abertura en la pierna izquierda, con el pelo perfectamente peinado y con barra de labios-  
**WOOOOOOOOOW** -se quedo mirando como embobado-  
**M: Cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas **-le cierra delicadamente la boca con un beso- **Además tú también estas MUY sexy** -Finn llevaba y unos zapatos negros que brillan, unos pantalones azul celeste ajustados por la entrepierna, una chaqueta abierta que cono no tenía camisa se veían sus abdominales y sus pectorales, también llevaba una corbata azul rey rodeandole el cuello sin apretarle, además de una rosa roja en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, llevaba su pelo peinado pero con todos los mechones sueltos con todo esto los dos estaban MUY sexys pero algo formales-  
-se dan un beso apasionado y Finn carga a Marcy estilo nupcial sacando sus alas dirigiéndose hasta Chuchelandia-  
**M: ¿Que hora es?  
F: Son las 20:00, !Hora de cenar¡  
M: jajajjaajajajajajajajja  
F: jajajajjajajajajajjajaja**

Ambos llegaron a un restaurante llamado ¨Restaurant sexy karaoke¨ todo el mundo los miraba a ellos, Finn decidió pedir espaguetis a la boloñesa igual que Marcy, después a la hora de elegir 2 canciones para cantar los dos eligieron cantar una propia individualmente la primera y la segunda los dos.

**F: Esta es mi primera canción y se las dedico todas mis canciones a mi sexy novia MARCELINE. **

watch?v=uxE_48i0QaQ (sexy vampire, version hombre)

**M: Esta es mi primera canción y yo también se las dedico a mi sexy novio FINN.**

watch?v=-J7J_IWUhls (the only excepcion)

**F, M: Esta canción la vamos a cantar los dos **

watch?v=njJ7NZMH70M (not gonna die tonight)

**F: Esto se la dedico con todo mi alma a mi novia Marceline, Por favor Luis, Lucía salid del publico y ayudadme con la música.** -salen Luis y Lucía del publico y suben al escenario, Lucía coge la batería y Luis coge el teclado eléctrico y tocan-:

watch?v=Zlv1rdcpS9M (marry me, Bruno mars)

Finn al acabar la canción se acerca a Marceline, se arrodilla con una rodilla en alto, coge la flor azul rey de su chaqueta y en un instante se convierte en una pequeña caja verde que Finn abre apuntando hacia Marceline y se ve un anillo de color plateado con diamantes incrustados y un gran rubí rojo.

**F: Marceline Abadeer ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?** CONTINUARA


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, antes de nada, quiero avisaros que todo esto lo estoy haciendo con la tecnica copia/pega ya que este fue mi primera historia en el deviantart, y cuando las veo y veo las actuales, pienso "¿Como cojones pude escribir esto?" porque la verdad esq que mis otras historias estan mejor, pero bueno :v

Ahhh y mi deviantart es .com :3 espero que entreis.

Una vez hecho eso en el anterior moño de Finn ahora había un brazo hecho de raizes verdes con algunas espinas (las espinas son retractiles), Finn, Marcy, Luis y Lucía estaban con cara de asombro y de WTF! a la vez PENSAMIENTOS DE FINN

**FS(finn sword): Hola Finn,¿que te parece tu nuevo brazo?**  
**F: Esta muy chulo** -en la vida real con cara de asombro que no se le quita ni de una patada en los huevos- (xD)** ¡¿Desde cuando puedes hablar?!**  
**FS: Puedo hablar desde siembre pero antes eras MUY JOVEN para poder hablar contigo.**  
**F: Eso duele... **-en los pensamientos con cara de pena- **¿Por que todo el mundo me trataba como un bebe? **  
**FS: Por que antes eras muy inocente y muy crío, pero antes de la guerra de los champiñones casi todos los pre-adolescentes eran así. Por cierto te puedo leer la mente, ver tus recuerdos, aparte de lo del brazo de hierba... ¿me falta algo?... A sí, antes de venir estaba en casa de dos humanas y una **(a partir de ahora en cámara lenta) **ERA TU HERMANA y la otra humana era su prima y ellas dos saben todo de tus orígenes, los suyos, la vida después de la guerra de los champiñones, etc... a partir de ahora no hablo en tus pensamientos y voy a cambiar mi voz para que no se parezca mucho a la tuya.**

Finn se había quedado pasmado con la aclaración de Finn sword, de que él, Finn el humano, el supuesta mente, el último humano de OOO no estaba solo en el mundo.  
Luis, Lucía y Marceline estaban muy preocupados por Finn ya que mientra ellos tres hablaban de lo ocurrido Finn cambiaba la expresión de su cara cada poco. EN LA VIDA REAL

**M, L, LU: Finn...FIIIIN...FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!  
F: **-mirando para todos los lados- **¿Que?¿como?¿cuando?¿patata?¿vampiresa?¡¿HEEEERMAAAAANAAAA?!**

De repente entra la princesa chicle porque también había visto todo y junto con Marcy, Luis y Lucía se quedaron mirando a Finn extrañados y Finn mientras movía su cabeza de derecha a izquierda rápidamente para espabilarse

FS: -con la voz de Enrique iglesias- (no se me venía a la cabeza otro -_-) **Finn esta así por que a descubierto que tiene una hermana.** -tranquilamente-  
**M: Ese debe haber sido el de ¨hojas¨  
L, LU: Tiene nombre... creemos ... es Finleón**  
**PC: Ya lo entiendo todo, Finn...** -mirando hacia Finn- **¿Ese brazo ¨nuevo¨ lo ha hecho la espada esa de hierba?¿no?  
Fl: Me llamo Finleón **(ahora la abreviatura es ¨Fl¨) (este cap se lo dedico a por su cumple :3 Felicidades)  
**F: Tengo que irme** -las raíces de su brazo se mueven a su espalda dejando un brazo de carne igualito al de Finn antes que se lo cortara, en su espalda se estaban formando unas alas verdes creadas por hojas parecidas a las plumas pero mas duras que el mismo plomo en estado puro, esas alas pegaban con su ropa, como la suya estaba manchada de sangre, Marcy mientras que Finn estaba inconsciente le trajo ropa de casa y le quito toda la ropa (estaban en un baño enorme sin ventanas y la puerta era de hierro) le bañó y le puso la ropa en este orden: camiseta, camisa, calcetines, y después Marcy aprovecho que Finn estaba inconsciente para ella quitarse las zapatillas, los calcetines, los pantalones y finalmente las bragas para después poner a Finn sentado en una silla y ella montarse encima de su pene y cabalgar (o como se diga) después de un rato se vistió ella, vistió a Finn y lo puso en la cama con una camisa verde claro con lineas perpenticulares que hacían cuadrados (como la camisa de Marsall pero en verde), las lineas eran verde oscuro, con unos vaqueros azul rey un poco rotos por las rodillas, después de que Finn desplegara sus alas corrió hacia Marcy y la cogió de la cintura para después alzar el vuelo, creando un puño con sus raíces él rompió parte de una pared de la habitación y salir volando por esta. Todos estaban con cara de asombro cosa que dejarían de hacer ya que sino les saldrían arrugas. CON FINN Y MARCY

Fl le implanto los recuerdos de lo que pasó mientras que Finn estaba inconsciente en su cabeza.

**F: Marcy  
M: Si Finn  
F: ¿Por que me violaste mientras que estaba inconsciente?  
M:** -sonrojada hasta las orejas- **Emmm...yo... ...de ...¿de que hablas?...**-dijo nerviosamente-  
**F: De que me violaste mientras que yo estaba inconsciente sabiendo que yo siempre estoy para tí.  
M: Es que no me aguantaba** -mirando hacia abajo, estaban como a unos 400 m del suelo-  
**F: No hay problema, pero la próxima vez me lo haces consciente** -le levanta la cabeza y le guiña un ojo- **Una pregunta Finleón ¿donde esta mi hermana?  
Fl: Esta en el reino de AAA  
M: Que curiosidad mi hermanito vive allí jeje  
F: Ya solo falta que ellos también sean novios jeje, mi hermana y tú hermano jeje  
M: Si... jeje  
Fl: Yo se mucho de tecnología y podría implantarle esos conocimientos a Finn para poder ir más rápido a AAA.  
F: A mi me parece bien ¿Y a tí Marcy?  
M: Meh, no esta mal la idea, siempre y cuando Finn siempre este bien.  
Fl: Tranquila, Finn estará bien, viajaremos dentro de 2 semanas, hoy es lunes así que nos pondremos en viaje el próximo domingo. ** -susurrando a Finn- **si acepta el acto será dentro de 5 meses, buena suerte.** -Marceline no lo pudo oír por el viento- CUANDO LLEGAN A LA CUEVA

**F: Marcy ¿me haces un favor?  
M: Dime amosito  
F: Puedes... Espera un segundo ¿amosito?  
M: Si, eres mi amor y mi osito :3  
F: Awwwwww** -le da un beso y la sienta en el sofá del salon-  
**¿Puedes ponerte un vestido bien sexy para ir a un sitio conmigo?  
M: Claro, todo por tí Amosito** -sube a su habitación-  
**F: **-susurrando- **Yo iré al baño de abajo a ponerme esto.** -de entre sus raíces saca un traje azul celeste, con... -se va a cambiar y cuando vuelve se encuentra a Marceline con un vestido rojo MUY provocativo sin mangas, de escote corazón, con una abertura por toda la espalda y con una abertura en la pierna izquierda, con el pelo perfectamente peinado y con barra de labios-  
**WOOOOOOOOOW** -se quedo mirando como embobado-  
**M: Cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas **-le cierra delicadamente la boca con un beso- **Además tú también estas MUY sexy** -Finn llevaba y unos zapatos negros que brillan, unos pantalones azul celeste ajustados por la entrepierna, una chaqueta abierta que cono no tenía camisa se veían sus abdominales y sus pectorales, también llevaba una corbata azul rey rodeandole el cuello sin apretarle, además de una rosa roja en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, llevaba su pelo peinado pero con todos los mechones sueltos con todo esto los dos estaban MUY sexys pero algo formales-  
-se dan un beso apasionado y Finn carga a Marcy estilo nupcial sacando sus alas dirigiéndose hasta Chuchelandia-  
**M: ¿Que hora es?  
F: Son las 20:00, !Hora de cenar¡  
M: jajajjaajajajajajajajja  
F: jajajajjajajajajajjajaja**

Ambos llegaron a un restaurante llamado ¨Restaurant sexy karaoke¨ todo el mundo los miraba a ellos, Finn decidió pedir espaguetis a la boloñesa igual que Marcy, después a la hora de elegir 2 canciones para cantar los dos eligieron cantar una propia individualmente la primera y la segunda los dos.

**F: Esta es mi primera canción y se las dedico todas mis canciones a mi sexy novia MARCELINE. **

watch?v=uxE_48i0QaQ

**M: Esta es mi primera canción y yo también se las dedico a mi sexy novio FINN.**

watch?v=-J7J_IWUhls

**F, M: Esta canción la vamos a cantar los dos **

watch?v=njJ7NZMH70M

**F: Esto se la dedico con todo mi alma a mi novia Marceline, Por favor Luis, Lucía salid del publico y ayudadme con la música.** -salen Luis y Lucía del publico y suben al escenario, Lucía coge la batería y Luis coge el teclado eléctrico y tocan-:

watch?v=Zlv1rdcpS9M

Finn al acabar la canción se acerca a Marceline, se arrodilla con una rodilla en alto, coge la flor azul rey de su chaqueta y en un instante se convierte en una pequeña caja verde que Finn abre apuntando hacia Marceline y se ve un anillo de color plateado con diamantes incrustados y un gran rubí rojo.

**F: Marceline Abadeer ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?** CONTINUARA 


	9. Mañana y tarde

LA MAÑANA Y LA TARDE (\Tomorrow and afternoon/)

En la ex-habitación de Marcy en la cueva-casa, estaban en el amanecer de un nuevo día un humano de 23 años, y una mujer de piel pálida y colmillos de aparentementemente 24 años, eran un humano y una vampira unidos por un amor incalculable que se procesaban ellos dos solamente. Ellos eran Finn el humano (no por mucho tiempo SPOILER) y Marceline la reina vampiro (No por mucho tiempo SPOILER Vosotros: WTF!?) Ellos estaban echados bien juntos, Marcy en el pecho descubierto de Finn, y Finn abrazando a Marcy por su cintura desnuda (sabéis lo que significa ¿no? ¬W¬) De repente Finn se despierta y mira para abajo para encontrarse con Marceline, pero, antes de mirar para abajo, siente la necesidad de gemir y lo hace rápidamente mientras mira para arriba, estuvo así unos segundos, hasta, que por fin, pudo mirar hacia abajo, la causa de tanto gemido. Cuando miró se enterneció por la vista y también por el placer, era Marceline, que estaba convertida en un mini-murciélago debajo de las sabanas y le estaba haciendo una mamada a Finn (o como se diga, le estaba chupando el pene ¬¬*) y no se dio cuenta de que él la estaba viendo así que se puso encima de pene de Finn y empezó a acariciarlo con su pelaje de las piernas para después meterlo en su vagina (si es que entra y tiene xD) y el murciélago empezó a gemir con los ojos cerrados mirando hacia Finn, Finn también estaba gimiendo pero mirando hacia Marceline, cuando Finn se corrió dentro del murciélago a causa del placer, cogió a Marceline que estaba todavía en su forma de murciélago echada sobre la pierna derecha de Finn, cuando sintió como Finn la cogió y la acerco a su cara viéndola fijamente, se puso algo nerviosa.

**M: Emmmm... emmmm... puedo explicarlo, pero suéltame** -Finn no la soltó, solo la acerco más a su cara-

**F: Me toca, jeje...** -dandole un apasionado beso al murciélago para después darle la vuelta y empezar a lamerle en la vagina-

Marceline no paraba de gemir, pero era su castigo por darle tanto placer al humano sin dejarle despertarse completamente, aunque este era un castigo muy placentero para el murciélago y para Finn. Al final Marceline se corrió en Finn (no se como) y él la acabo soltando.

**M: Con que esas tenemos eh,** -mirada desafiante- **¿Con que te gusta mi forma de murciélago? eh**

**F: SIP, te ves muy mona con esa forma, me dan ganas de achucharte hasta más no poder**

**M: ¡¿Ahora te sigue gustando?! **-se convierte en un murciélago gigante con la misma apariencia de antes-

**F: Veamos...**

Finn se levanto y acarició a Marcy en las marcas de su conversión a vampiro y ella empezó a gemir y ronronear, **F: Bien, si esto sigue funcionando entonces... **Paró de acariciar en las marcas para después dirigirse a la parte de atrás de su oreja, para llegar a ella tendría que escalar por su prometida, decidió hacerlo por la espalda, haciendo el gusano, tocando la espalda de Marcy con su pene, haciendo que a Marceline le diera un escalofrío de placer por todo el cuerpo, cuando Finn llegó a los hombros, se sentó en su hombro con la entrepierna cerca de la oreja y la pierna izquierda a un lado del hombro y la otra al otro lado, empezó a acariciar a Marcy por la parte de atrás de su oreja, besándola en el lóbulo de la oreja, ella soltaba muchos gemidos, por las caricias, por el pene rozándole la oreja, y por las suaves piernas de Finn en sus hombros. Pero lo que no sabía era que cuando los vampiros en forma de Murciélago gigante llegan al climax, se vuelven unas bestias en busca de Sexo, eso mismo le ocurrió a Marcy, sus ojos cambiaron a un Rojo pasión muy iluminado, después de que pasara eso cogió a Finn de su hombro el cual no se había dado cuenta del cambio de ojos, Marceline en el modo bestia (por el climax en forma murciélago gigante) metió repetidamente el pene de Finn, él estaba muy asustado, y repetía una y otra vez**MAS,MAS QUIERO MAS **Hasta que Finn se corrió 10! veces dentro de ella, en ese momento volvió a su forma humana y se hecho directamente en la cama durmiendo. Finn estaba en una esquina en posición fetal durante 3 horas, llorando y recordando ese momento una y otra vez, hasta que despertó Marceline y lo miraba con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a él, él no se daba cuenta porque seguía recordando ese momento, desnudo, en posición fetal llorando y meciendose una y otra vez mientras se chupaba el dedo gordo de la mano derecha, hasta que Marceline le toco el hombro para que reaccionara pero lo unico que hizo fué=

**F:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** -Grito super fuerte-

**M: Pero ¿que te pasa?**

**F: -temblando- Cuando llegaste al climax te pusiste como una loca y empezaste a meter mi pene en tu vagina, tenías los ojos rojo pasión, y no parabas de decir " MAS, MAS QUIERO MAS"**

**M: Oh, mierda esto nos suele pasar a los reyes vampiro cuando llegamos al climax en nuestra forma de murciélago gigante** (lo mismo le pasó a Fiona y a Marsall xD)** ¿Te asuste? **-preocupada-

**F: No, me he traumatizado, no volveré a hacerlo, pero tengo que olvidarlo asique... **-unos segundos depues- **Ya esta, olvidado**

**M: Vistamonos que esta tarde a las 17:00 hemos quedado con... FINNLEON... ¿No habrá estado aqui? ¿no?**

**F: No, lo dejé con su forma humana a preparar el picnic, bueno empecemos...**

EN LA TARDE HICIERON LO MISMO PERO QUITANDO LA PARTE DE LO DEL MURCIÉLAGO GIGANTE :3

Espero que os haya gustado :3


	10. Chapter 10

Antes de nada quiero decir que estoy muy feliz de tener tantos watchers en sol meses :3, Gracias a Todos y a mis coo-autores y gracias a ellos y a mi esta historia a podido continuar tal como lo ha hecho tambien le doy las gracias a por ser una gran amiga, es curioso, hasta a mí me da curiosidad que pasará, antes de nada aviso= Capitulo para mayores de 18 años (aunque muchos tenemos menos me dieron ganas de escribirlo), TAMBIÉN aviso que a partir de ahora los ojos de mis dibujos no van a seguir siendo como son, ahora van a ser de una manera más facil, osea 2 rayas xD, aviso importante sobre mí: Yo no soy una de esas niñas pijas que usan todo el día vestido y les afecta mucho las hormonas y eso... Yo soy algo ¨machiron¨ jeje, me gusta el fútbol y el tenis, Odio los vestidos y faldas y a mi no me afectan las hormonas de ninguna manera, tal vez sea por que me hacían bulling desde los 3 años, pero por suerte mi MEJOR amigo y hermano ni biológico ni adoptivo estaba ahí para protegerme y viceversa (aunque el viceversa sobra ¬¬) hablo de Gracias por todo MY BEST FRIEND 4 EVER. Ahora si, el capitulo.

Estaban todos en casa de Fionna, por suerte para Lucía y Luis Eva, Alejandro y Lucía se fueron a comprar pero para el humano fue una pena ya que podría haber visto a 3 humanos más, aparte de su hermana. EN LA CASA DEL ÁRBOL de AAA

**Fio: CAKE! YA VOLVÍ! Y TRAIGO INVITADOS, UNOS 7!** -a gritos hasta que vino su hermana, era una gata preciosa cubierta por algúnos sitios de su pelaje por unas manchas color café- **Cake, te presento a mi hermano mayor, Finn** -lo de mayor lo dijo con un poco de enojo por ser la pequeña-, **a su novia Marceline, la reina vampira** (se que se dice vampiresa pero yo lo pongo así ¬¬*), **el hermano adoptivo de mi hermano llamado Jake, la princesa chicle** -le susurra- **¨Creo que esta enamorada de mi hermano pero él ya esta con alguien mejor y la pone celosa¨, Lucía y Luis que son primos de Marceline y MI nuevo novio Marsall Lee** -mientras sonreía y los señalaba uno por uno mientras dice su nombre- **Y yo soy Fionna la humana, la novia de Marsall Lee **-Finn se acerco a Marceline y le susurro-** ¨Nuestras sospechas se cumplieron jeje¨**

Cake estaba pálida, pero no de que su hermana adoptiva tuviera un hermano gemelo separado de ella, no, le daba miedo de que vivieran aquí y el vampiro no parara de hacerle bromas y asustarla, pero después de pensarlo un poco, decidió que él era lo mejor para ella por que él siempre la ayudaba con Gumball (se escribe así ¿no?) y se lo pasaba muy bien con él después de que lo perdonara de lo que él hizo (me refiero al capitulo BAD LITTLE BOY) En ese momento se oyeron gritos que venían de fuera de la casa del árbol, mientras más se acercaban Luis y Lucía se abrazaban más del miedo que tenían de que los reconocieran (ahora verán porque)

**?: EVA, QUE NO SE HACE ASÍ, HAZLE CASO A TU HERMANA MAYOR COJONES  
?: YA PARAAAAA, YO LA COJO COMO ME DA LA GANA** (Ah hermanas... ¿quien quiere uno enemigos cuando tiene una hermana menor?)  
**?: A VER, SILENCIO YA LAS DOS, QUE YA ESTAMOS COÑO, HOSTIA YA **-Abre la puerta con la llave, y los 3 ven a Luis y Lucía abrazados-  
**L y LU: MIEEEEERDAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOS VIEROOOOON! **-se vuelven invisibles-  
**?: JO PUTA VUELVEEEEEEEEEE!  
?: LUIS? LUCÍA?  
?: MEJOR AMIGO DE MI HERMANA?  
Fio: El mayor es Alejandro, la mediana es Lucía y la pequeña es eva, son mis primos ¿creo?  
Alex, Luci, Eva: Ahora mismo os estaréis preguntando que coño pasa aquí ¿no? **-todos los presentes asintieron-  
**Alex: Yo soy Alejandro Oviedo, yo soy el hermano biológico de Luis y tengo 28 años **(en la vida real tiene 19 o 20 y Luis y yo 12)  
**Eva: Yo soy Eva Pacheco, yo soy la hermana biológica menor de Lucía y tengo 16 años **(en la vida real ella tiene 8 años y es una pesada)  
**Luci: Yo soy Lucía Pacheco, yo soy su parte humana y tengo biologicamente sus mismos años, osea 21 **(Yo en realidad tengo 12 XD)  
**M: ¿No se suponía que Luis y Lucía eran hermanos de sangre? ¿Como es posible esto? **-Lucía y Luis volvieron a aparecer, ellos estaban llorando-  
**L: Yo en realidad no soy tu primo, pero te tomo como si fueras de mi familia  
Lu: Yo tampoco soy tu prima, pero me pasa lo que a Luis, te tomo como si fueras de mí familia, y Luis y yo no somos hermanos biológicos, pero como el mundo se acababa y Luis y yo nos parecíamos en tantas cosas desde pequeños, tuvimos esa idea y nos tomábamos como si fuésemos hermanos gemelos, y cuando estallo la guerra en el 2023 decidimos serlos...  
L: El mundo estalló en guerra, Lucía y yo nos escondimos en Bellotopía con videojuegos y consolas, era una ciudad preciosa y hicimos muchos amigos, uno de ellos era un Hibrido, que nos convirtió en uno para poder sobrevivir, otra amiga era una mujer de unos 32 años embarazada de 9 meses de un varón y una mujer a los que llamó Finn y Fionna antes de que encontrara un sombrero de gato que se lo puso su musculatura aumento, ademas de su altura y perdió la mente que tenía, ella se llamaba Susana Murtons, a esa ciudad nos habíamos llevado a nuestros hermanos, pero los pusimos en criogenización junto con Finn y Fionna para que pudieran sobrevivir.  
Lu: Pero cuando volvimos del viaje, ellos no estaban, así que cogí mi humanidad y la dividí para que buscara y cuidara de Eva. **-se acerca a Eva y la abraza- **Te he echado de menos Evita  
L: **-se acerca a Alejandro- **Yo también te he echado de menos Jo puta  
Eva: Te he echado de menos **-acepta y corresponde el abrazo-  
**Alex: **-corresponde el abrazo de Luis- **No sabes lo que te he echado de menos  
Luci: Que pasa, por ser una copia nadie me abraza **-le empiezan a salir lagrimas hasta que Finn se aparta de Marcy, y va hacia Luci para darle un abrazo- **Tu prometida se esta poniendo celosa jeje **-Eso era verdad pues Marcy estaba con cara de enfado y la cara roja apretando dientes y puños-**será mejor que vuelvas con ella Finn.** -se separo del abrazo de Finn y lo vio acercarse otra vez a Marceline para darle un beso apasionado como el de los sims 4- **Bueno, mi deber aquí ha terminado, así que** **ADIOS **-se acerco hasta Lucía que había dejado de abrazar a Eva, para darle la mano y decir en voz baja: **_multa copia est , quia nunc mihi meum jecerunt Orbis terrarum est tibi pars , quia sum vobis._**(un trato es un trato, ahora me despido del Mundo pues mi mundo es el tuyo, porque yo soy parte de tí.) de repente Lucí desaparece y aparece en su lugar unas pequeñas esferas brillantes rojas que se dirigen hasta la cabeza de Lucía, en ese instante Lucia se desmaya y todos se preocupan por ella y la cuidan hasta que despierte, cuando se despertó les explico a todos que era normal y cuando todo se tranquilizo-  
**E: ¿todavía lo tienes hermana?  
Lu: Por supuesto, siempre lo llevo y lo llevaré, me trae buena suerte y... me recuerda a ella...  
Todos: ¿El QUE?  
Lu: Es un collar que me hizo mi madre, que siempre me da buena suerte, y me recuerda a ella, mirad **-les enseña el collar- (ES ESTE esta basado en hechos reales) POR LA NOCHE TODOS HICIERON UNA FIESTA DE PIJAMA

**Fio: Vamos a jugar a Atrevimiento, verdad o Reto ¿Vale?  
Todos: Bien  
**  
Todos se sentaron en el suelo haciendo un circulo perfecto, se podía ver que pijama llevaba cada uno:  
FINN: MARCY: FIONNA: MARSALL:

LUCIA: EVA: LUIS:

ALEJANDRO: PRINCESA CHICLE:

JAKE: FINNLEÓN:

Todos estaban con sus pijamas, preparados para empezar el juego de ATREVIMIENTO, VERDAD O RETO y empezó Jake (Cake se fue con su novio lord mochrochoromicon o como se diga)  
**J: Princesa chicle ¿atrevimiento, verdad o reto?  
PC: Verdad  
J: ¿Estabas celosa cuando Finn salía con la princesa llama? **-con cara de ¬w¬-  
**PC:** -sonrojada- **La verdad... es que si  
PC: Marceline ¿atrevimiento, verdad o reto?  
M: Atrevimiento  
PC: Atrevete a darle un beso a tu primo o si no seras mi proximo conejillo de indias.  
M: Chupad**o -le da un beso a su primo en la mejilla- **T-E-C-N-I-C-I-S-M-O-S chicle, TECNICISMOS  
M: Finn ¿atrevimiento, verdad o reto?  
F: Verdad  
M: ¿Alguna vez has visto una mujer desnuda antes de que fueramos novios, si es asi dime quien y donde?  
L y Lu: "se va a armar la chunga XD"** -pensaron a la vez mientras se miraban intentando controlar su risa mientras recordaban el episodio EL ARMARIO DE MARCELINE XD-  
F: -super sonrojado- **La verdad es que si... no querrás saber quien y cuando creeme  
M: DÍMELO O TE DEJO SIN AVENTURAS  
F: VALE, vale, ¿Te acuerdas cuando Jake y yo nos escondimos en tu armario cuando tenía 13 años? **-Marceline asintió- **Pues... cuando te fuiste al baño fui a ver si ya podíamos pasar, que me lo dijo JAKE, y sin querer te vi desnuda.  
M: ¡QUE TU QUE! ¡HUMANO TE RECOMIENDO QUE CORRAS!** -en ese instante sale Finn como un rayo de la casa del árbol seguido por Marceline-  
**Mll: Fionna¿atrevimiento, verdad o reto?  
Fio: atrevimiento  
Mll: Atrévete a parar a esos dos sin hacerte un rasguño en 1 minuto** -Fionna salió de casa corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, para después de 50 segundos traer con la mano derecha la oreja de Finn mientras gemía de dolor, y en el otro lado Marceline de la misma manera, para que después se susurrasen algo en el oído del otro y se dieran un beso-  
Y se pasaron toda la noche jugando a ese juego (voy a hacer un ASK en Deviantart :3, invitad a amigos para tener más preguntas), la botella, ver pelis, hasta que se durmieron. Al día siguiente todos despertaron para no encontrarse un paquete encima de la mesa, Marceline abrió el paquete porque la etiqueta así lo pedía, en el paquete había una carta y una grabadora, Marceline leyó en voz alta la carta. CARTA:

Hola Marceline, seguramente ahora te estarás preguntando donde estoy, estoy en un viaje que solo durará un par de semanas, aunque para mí serán años ya que estaré en otra dimensión, cuando llegue seguiré siendo de 23 años, pero habré vivido mucho más, como unos 24 años, no se si podré aguantar tanto tiempo sin ti, pero prometo volver, volver a ver esa preciosa cara tuya, los cabellos dorados de mi hermana, la arrogancia de tu primo, la amabilidad de Luis y Lucía, los rapeos de Alejandro, la pesadina de Eva, para que me recuerdes estos días te he escrito una canción y la he grabado en la grabadora  
CON CARIÑO FINN  
P.D.: Volveré antes de lo que te esperas XOXOXXX

GRABADORA:

**_Dicen que no,_**

Que en la vida no se busca el amor

Dicen también

Que es mejor que llegue solo,

Cierto es

**_Porque yo te busque_**

Antes y fracase

Confundido hasta me

Enamore

Solo me lastime

Del amor desconfié

Y dude

Y hasta un juego lo pensé

**_Pero al fin te encontré_**

O me encontraste tu

O quizá fue el amor que al final se apiado

Pero al fin te encontré

Que de ti no dude

Se que me equivoque y fue en vano jurar amor

En el pasado

Porque solo a ti te he amado

Gracias por ser

Mi alegría, mi poesía, mi placer

No importa el ayer

Tu presente y tu futuro quiero ser

Porque yo te busque

Antes y fracase

Confundido hasta me

Enamore

Solo me lastime

Del amor desconfié

Y dude

Y hasta un juego lo pensé

**_Pero al fin te encontré_**

O me encontraste tu

O quizá fue el amor que al final se apiado

Pero al fin te encontré

Que de ti no dude

Se que me equivoque y fue en vano jurar amor

En el pasado y es que al fin te encontré

Al fin te encontré

**_Pero al fin te encontré_**

**_O me encontraste tu_**

**_O quizá fue el amor que al final se apiado_**

**_Pero al fin te encontré_**

**_Que de ti no dude_**

**_Se que me he equivocado_**

**_Y fue en vano jurar amor en el pasado_**

**_Porque solo a ti_**

**_Te he amado._**

Marceline una vez terminado de escuchar la canción lloró y lloró, y siguió así durante 7 dias, (es lunes)  
El Lunes Marceline decidió salir a pasear con gumball, solo para no estar sola, pero el de repente se giro hacia ella y le dio un beso en contra de su voluntad, mientras intentaba meter sus manos en su blusa, pero entonces una sombra del horizonte surgió, y ella elevó la mano hacia Gumball un poco y surgió un rayo que congeló a Gumball, esa sombra se fue acercando más a Marceline, la sombra tenía una capa azul celeste con terciopelo blanco en las hombreras, unos leguins azul rey precioso, junto un chaleco azul celeste encima de una camisa blanca, lo poco inusual de este sujeto era que tenía una corona dorada en la cabeza, era una corona con 3 puntas y 3 rubies rojos, al ver su pelo rubio como el sol al amanecer, solo pudo arrodillarse a llorar mientras que pensaba que era Finn y que se había vuelto loco como Simon, Finn al ver que su amada lloraba, fue corriendo hacia ella pensando que le había pasado algo.

**F: Marcy ¿estas bien? ¿que te pasa?  
M: ¿Finn? ¿No has perdido la cordura como Simon? ¿Que haces con su corona?  
F: 1º= Si soy yo 2º= No porque no puedo tener 2 maldiciones a la vez y Finnleón me protege la mente 3º Me la encontré en una de las dimensiones y por último, ya se como curar a Simon y a Simeone** (me da risa el nombre de Simeone mirad: SI- MEO-ne) **Me alegro mucho de verte Marcy, no se como he estado 24 años sin tí.  
M:** -besa a Finn- **Felicidades  
F: ¿Por?  
M: Tontin, mañana es tu cumpleaños, ya volveremos a hacer normales a Simon y Simeone después, ahora mismo te quiero para mí sola.  
F: No veo el problema... pero... ¿donde?  
M: Tu cierra los ojos y deja que te guie**

MEDIA HORA DESPUES  
**M: Ya estamos, abre los ojos  
F: WOOOOOOOW** -veía una mansión con muchos balcones y ventanas, en una montaña con una piscina gigante y mucho más

**F: ¿De donde salió esto?  
M: Jake llamó a Prismo** (mirad los nuevos capítulos por Internet si quieren saber como resucito)  
-entran en la casa y Finn ve un monton de alta tecnología, como televisiones, consolas, videocámaras, robots para todo, cocinas automáticas, puertas automáticas etc., lo siguiente que se ve son Finn y Marceline yendo a la cama, ponerse un pijama sexy Marceline y Finn en calzoncillos azul celeste, se echan debajo de las sabanas y lo unico que se ve es la cama moviéndose y corazoncitos por toda la cama(sims 4 ¬¬)

CONTINUARA


	11. Chapter 11

Después de esa noche de pasión en su nueva casa de AAA, decidieron avisar de la llegada de Finn, Finn se despertó de ese maravilloso sueño en el que estaba con Marceline, al pensar que solo era un sueño, no puto evitar pensar que no estaba con su prometida. Marceline se despertó por los sollozos de Finn, y no pudo evitar preguntarle que le pasa.

**M: ¿Que te pasa Amosito?** -arrodillada en la cama todavía desnuda detrás de Finn-  
**F: ¿Marcy? -se da la vuelta- Nada, es lo que me pasaba todos las noches, soñaba contigo y después solo pienso que es un sueño y me pongo a llorar **(que tierno :3)  
**M: Tranquilo que Marceline la reina de los vampiros te curará** -abrazándolo rozando un poco su vagina con su pene-  
**F: Por cierto, ahora no eres solo la reina de los vampiros, ahora eres la reina vampiro del hielo  
M: ¿Y eso?**  
**F: Por que yo soy el rey hielo, no me refiero a Simon, si no que soy uno de los reyes del hielo que hay, en cada dimensión hay una corona y yo soy el poseedor de 1 de ellas.  
M: Cuando vallamos con los demás nos cuentas todo, pero antes... **-se levanta un poco y mete el pene de Finn en su vagina repetidamente, los dos gemían, entonces marcy se convirtió en un murciélago pequeño, Finn la coge y le lame la vagina, Marcy no paraba de gemir, cuando Finn acabo, Marcy le hizo una mamada a Finn en el pene, y así siguieron durante 1 hora pues eran las 6 de la mañana. 7:00

**F: Ya, vamos a desayunar, te lo ordena tu rey, mi reina.**  
M: -vuelve a su forma humana- **Vale, venga, yo te ayudo a vestirte y después tú a mi ¿vale?  
F: No veo el porque no **

Marceline coge unos calzoncillos limpios, se agacha hasta los pies de Finn, Finn levanta sus pies uno a uno mientras Marcy le pone los calzoncillos, mientras ella sube, se encuentra con el pene de Finn y le pega una lenguetada antes de subirle los calzoncillos completamente, Finn gimió ante la lenguetada y pensó en devolvérsela después, Finn se sentó en la cama mientras Marceline cogía unos calcetines limpios, ella se los puso y siguieron así hasta que Finn estaba completamente vestido, cuando le tocó a él vestir a Marcy, pensó en devolvérsela, cogió unos calcetines y mientras que Marceline se sentaba, puso un vibrador invisible pegado a las bragas, le puso los calcetines tranquilamente, pero después con las bragas, le pidió que abriera las piernas, le metió las bragas con el vibrador de golpe y le puso un hechizo de pegamento para que Marceline no se las pudiera quitar, ella no paraba de gemir, Finn le puso el resto de la ropa para después decir:

**F: Jajjajajajjajajajjajajajajajajjajajajjajajajajjajajajajjajajjajajaja, eso te pasa por la lenguetada ajajjajajajjajajajjajajajjajajjajaj  
M: ¿QUE **ahhh** ME **ahhh **HAS **ahhhh** HECHO **ahhhhh**?** -gimiendo cada poco por el vibrador, que por el hechizo de Finn subía y bajaba repetidamente y no se veía nada-  
**F: Te puse un vibrador invisible y le puse un hechizo para que no se quitara hasta las 00:00, va a subir y bajar TODO el día, y no te vas a poder quitar la bragas por otro hechizo.  
M: OOoooooohhh eres muuuy malo y malvado, pero eres mi muchachito malo, y como eres malo te voy a castigar...** -se acerca a Finn, evitando jadear o gemir, cuando esta lo suficiente cerca le susurra al oído- **"****duratus" **(congelar) -le mete la mano dentro de los calzoncillos mientras esta congelado, y vuelve a susurrar algo a su oído mientras le agarra fuertemente el pene- **"idem sentit quod dilectus tuus"** (Siente lo mismo que tu amada)** "REGELO" **(descongelar, los hechizos los pongo en Latín pos si alguien se lo pregunta) -le suelta el pene y se aleja poco a poco de él-  
**F: **ahhhhh** Jajajajajajajjajajajjaja, **ahhhhhh **buena devolución **ahhhhh -ahora eran los dos los que gemían por el hechizo de ambos- **¿Donde **ahh**aprendiste **ahhh** Latín?**  
**M: En** ahhhh **1000** ahhhh **años uno se** ahhh **aburre** ahhhhh,** ademas lo tuve que aprender** ahhhh **por él portal hacia la Nocheosfera **  
**F: Bueno** ahhhh **vamos** ahhhh **a desayunar** ahhhh -saliendo de su habitación dirijiendose a la cocina dificultosamente por el placer, seguida por Marceline que estaba en las mismas condiciones-

Finn hizo un desayuno típico en la antigua Inglaterra, la cual estudio a los 17 años, hizo: Panceta frita, huevos fritos, zumo de naranja, tostadas, salchichas (mal pensados), 2 torrijas y patatas fritas. Cuando terminaron de comer eran las 9:00 y salieron de casa dejando la alarma puesta, los dos salieron dificultosamente por el vibrador y el hechizo, cuando cruzaron la puerta, Finn cogió a Marcy estilo princesa y sacó sus alas verdes, de parte de Finnleón, cuando llegaron a la casa del árbol, Finn bajó a Marceline:

**F: Voy a hacer unas escaleras automáticas hasta la ventana ¿va** aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh **le?** -gimiendo-  
**M: Va** aaaaaaaaahhhhhh** le** -gimiendo- (le mando saludos a mi amiga de Guitarra que se unio a DA gracias a mí ) -Finn crea unas escaleras automáticas de hielo (esto me suena a cierta película mmmmmmmhhhh) hasta la ventana, una vez que subió con Marcy, toco la ventana, esperando a que le abriera alguien, cuando la ventana se abrió, Finn pudo divisar a cierta gata con manchas llamada Cake, el vibrador justo en ese momento aumento drasticamente la potencia y Marcy y Finn se desmayaron por el placer, antes de caer Cake los cogió asustada, los metió dentro de la casa, todos los presentes que eran: Fionna, Marsall, Luis, Lucía, Alejandro, Eva, Jake y Cake se asustaron al verlos desmayados, después de 2 horas Finn y Marcy se levantaron completamente excitados, porque el vibrador seguiría conectado hasta media noche, una vez despiertos, ignoraron las preguntas de todos y dijeron:

**F y M: "Sunt invisibiles , sed inter se!"** (¡somos invisibles, pero nos vemos mutuamente!) -de repente se hicieron invisibles, pero entre ellos 2 se podían ver-  
**F: Se acabo, ya no** aaaaaaaaaahhhh **soporto esta** aaaaaaaaaahhhh **cosa **aaaaahhhhh -quitando el hechizo del pegamento-  
**M: Ya no lo aguanto** aaaaaaahhhhh -se quita el vibrador, que por ser ahora invisibles, lo podían ver, era así:  
después de quitarselo, le quito el hechizo a Finn y se acerco a su oreja- **Dejemoslo en un empate ¿vale?** -le extiende la mano cuando se separa completamente de él-  
**F:** -le da la mano- **Hecho, pero ahora estamos excitados y solo hay 1 manera de quitarlo **-se acerca hacia Marcy mientras le coge las manos-  
**M: Entiendo...** -suelta las manos de Finn, lo mira seductoramente durante 3 segundos, para acercarse y besar y chupar el lóbulo de su oreja, Finn hacía lo mismo pero en la oreja de Marcy (no pongo las escenas de sexo por que no me queda imaginación ahora mismo, igual es por lo del one-shot TOMORROW AND AFTERNOON, no se, pero ya no se me ocurre nada) se encontraban en la cama de Fionna todo sudados y con semen del otro, se levantaron y se dieron una ducha aún invisibles, se vistieron y dijeron a la vez:

**F y M: "CONSPECTUS"** (VISIBLES) -una vez aparecidos, fueron para abajo para encontrarse a Eva y Fionna desmalladas, Lucía, Luis y Aleandro estaban al lado de Eva, Marsall, Cake y Jake, estaban al lado de Fionna, después de 15 minutos (curiosidad: En todos los fics que he leido la gente pone "15 minutos" y me recuerda al nivel 15 la verdad) se despertaron, todos se sentaron en el sofá, menos Finn y Marcy que estaban en un sillón delante del sofá-

**F: ¿Por qué se desmallaron?** -dirijiendose a Lucía  
**Lu: ¿Sabéis que oímos todo?** -mirando acusadoramente a Finn y Marceline, mientras a ellos se les adornaban las mejillas con un rojo intenso-** Por lo que veo, es un no. Bueno, lo que pasó fue que Fionna y Eva son las más inocentes de aquí, ya que yo a los 12 años escribia Fics con escenas sexuales y Luis aqui presente hizo sexo a los... **-interrumpida por Luis- (me recuerda al episodio 4)  
**L: "TSS" "TSS" "TSS" TE HICE JURAR QUE NO LO DIRÍAS NUNCA **-mirando acusadoramente a Lucía-  
**Lu: Ok, ok** (si vé esto el Luis de verdad, me mata :´C " y me quitaría de ser su mejor amiga... creo... DX)** bueno pues eso pasó, por cierto...  
¡BIENVENIDO FINN!** -lo dijeron todos a la vez- **Y bueno ¿que hiciste en estas semanas?** -con una sonrisa-  
**F: Para mí han sido 24 años** -con cara seria y con voz de tristeza-  
**M: ¿Por qué te fuiste así de golpe?** -llorando un poco-  
**F: Para hacerme más fuerte y así protegerte, y hacerme inmortal** -al decir inmortal todos se quedaron petrificados menos Lucía por una razón desconocida- **"hic Simon Ianuae Magicae Petrickov" **(teletransportar aquí a Simon Petrickov) -de repente apareció una mesa de tomar el té, con tazas, cucharillas y de todo para el té, al lado de la mesa había 2 sillas, en una estaba El rey hielo (simon) y la reina del hielo (simeone), entonces el rey hielo(FINN) se acerca al rey hielo (simon) y le susurra algo al oido, de repente se desmalla, y su cuerpo se vuelve oscuro y las gemas de la corona de Simon se vuelven azules rey, después de 2 minutos el cuerpo de Simon Petrickov apareció donde anteriormente estaba el cuerpo del rey hielo, Finn se acerco a la reina del hielo e hizo el mismo proceso, después de 4 minutos Simon y Simeone se despertaron:

**S: SIMEONE! **-se fué a abrazar a Simeone-  
**So: SIMON! **-acepto el abrazo y a los dos se les escapaban lagrimas de los ojos-

He puesto esta linea larga por que debajo de estas voy a poner los mensajes MUY importantes mios.  
SIMON luce así: Y simeone como Simon pero con el pelo largo y vestido.

**M: SIMON!** -Simon se da la vuelta-  
**S: Marcy?** -suelta a Simeone y se acerca a Marcy- **Ven aquí mi niña** -abre los brazos y Marceline le da un abrazo muy fuerte- (Claro la última vez que se vieron fue en el capitulo Betty)  
**Mll: SIMEONE!** -Simeone hacelo mismo que Simon y le da un abrazo muy fuerte-  
L: ¿Por que no te sorprendiste cuando Finn dijo inmortal? -dirijiendose a Lucía-  
**Lu: ¿No te acuerdas?** -Luis negó con la cabeza- **Bueno... Yo creé esta historia y como ya vamos bastante adelantados ya me acordé de que escribí y sé lo que va ha pasar, seguro que no te acuerdas porque me abandonaste, no me contestabas ni al Skype ni al Facebook, y me puse algo tristona, de que no me pudiera contactar con mi mejor amigo de la infancia. **(Los demás no escucharon nada)  
**F: SIMON, DEBEMOS HABLAR EN PRIVADO SOBRE...  
**

CONTINUARÁ


	12. Chapter 12

**F: Simon, Simeone, debemos hablar en privado sobre las coronas **-acercandose a Simon y a Marcy-  
**S: Vamos Simeone  
So: Yo te sigo hermano  
Todos** (menos Finn, simon, simeone y Lucía)**: ¿¡ HERMANOS !?** -gritando-  
**S: Si, Simeone y yo somos hermanos** -mirando hacia todos-  
**F: Bueno, vamonos, ahora vuelvo Marcy** -dirijiendose a la puerta de afuera de la casa con Simon y Simeone-  
**M: Eso espero** -susurrando- AFUERA DE LA CASA

**F: Simon ¿Te acuerdas de todo, no?** -mirando hacia Simon-  
**S: Exacto** -mirando hacia Finn-  
**F: ¿Y tu Simeone?** -mirando hacia Simeone-  
**So: Si, me acuerdo de todo, y me alegra volver a tener el pelo de color castaño, y no estar loca** -sonriendo-  
**S: Yo también** -sonriendo de lado, mirando a Simeone-  
**F: Todavía tenéis la conexión de las coronas ¿Cierto?** -mirando hacia los dos-  
**S y So: Pues sí  
F: Entonces sabréis que el príncipe del hielo de la dimensión 3, ha sido sustituido  
S: Y ya veo por quien ha sido sustituido jeje ¿Era tú alter-ego? ¿Verdad?**  
**F: Si, le conseguí quitar la maldición, y lo mande con su hermano pequeño, su madre y su padre** -con una sonrisa melancolica, que Simeone consiguió notar-  
**So: ¿Que te pasa Finn?** -mirandolo tristemente-  
**F: Que a pesar de mi edad... ¡HOY ES MI CUMPLE! ¡¿COMO LO PUDE OLVIDAR?!** -gritando, cosa que se escucho por todo AAA (recuerden que están en AAA), en eso, bajó Marcy con una sonrisa en su rostro, con las manos en su espalda-  
**M: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Finn!** -le entrega una caja de 5 cm x 5 cm- **Ponla en el suelo** -sonriente, cuando Finn la coloca, Marcy dice unas palabras en latín y la caja decorada con dibujos de todas las personas de Hora de Aventuras, se vuelve igual de grande que la casa del árbol-  
**F: Ahhhhhhhh...** -sorprendido, con los ojos bien abiertos, la boca abierta y delante de la caja gigante, entonces se acerca Marcy y le susurra al oido:-  
**M: Feliz cumpleaños, esto no es ni la mitad de lo que te mereces.** -se separa un poco de la oreja de Finn para después darle un beso francés apasionado a Finn, cerrándole la boca, el cual correspondió, después se separó de él, él sacó las alas verdes (de Finnleón) y se fue volando hasta la parte más alta de la caja y tirarse dentro de ella mientras sonreía- 1 HORA DESPUÉS...

**F: Ya termine** -con una sonrisa en la cara dirijiendose a Marcy- **Gracias cariño**  
**M: ¿Y los regalos?** -con curiosidad-  
**F: En mi bolsillo** -con una sonrisa en la cara-  
**M: ¿Viste la nota?** -con una gran sonrisa en la cara abrazando a Finn por el cuello-  
**F: Si, y estoy de acuerdo con ella** -dándole un beso a Marcy-  
**Fio: ¿que nota?** -acercándose a ellos con Marshall- (lo escribí bien :3)  
**F y M: La que dice cuando nos vamos a casar** -abrazándose por los hombros mirando para Fionna con una sonrisa-  
**Mll: Vale, felicidades a los dos** -mientras los abraza-  
**Pc:** (por si alguien se olvidó, es princesa chicle) **Tenemos que ir a Chuchelandia, para ver a mi hermano** -acercandose a los 6- (Finn, Marcy, Simon, Simeone, Marshal y Fionna)  
**Fio: ¿Y eso?** -dirijiendose a chicle-  
**Pc: Tengo que pedirle los apuntes de nuestros abuelos, para hacer una de sus recetas. **-respondiendo a Fionna-  
**Mll: Vamos, ¿Andando o volando?**  
**Fio: ¡Volando, volando!** -entusiasmada-  
**Pc: Vale, pero ¿Finn y yo que hacemos?.** (cuando Finn voló hacia los regalos, ella no lo vio)  
**F: ¿Querrás decir que haces tu? Yo puedo volar de 2 maneras, mira... **-saca sus alas verdes y se pone a hacer volteretas en el aire, después baja otra vez, se quita la corona y su pelo CORTO empieza a flotar para después Finn flotar en el aire-** ¿Ves?** -baja al lado de Marcy- **Si quiereis os llevo yo**-dirijiendose a Marcy y a chicle, y guardando la corona en el bolsillo después de minimizarla-  
**Pc: Y ¿Por qué la llevarías tu a ella si ella puede volar? Yo por mi si que me puedes llevar  
F: Yo la llevo porque es mi esposa y nos gusta a los dos ¿A que si Marcy?** -mirando hacia Marceline-  
**M: A mi me encanta** -sonriendo- **Pero...  
Fio: Aqui vienen los peros...  
Mll: Jajajjajajajja  
M: COMO IBA DICIENDO... Pero, ¿como nos llevas a las dos?** -acercándose más a Finn-  
**F: Así, Princesa, ponte detrás mio y agárrate a mi cuello**. -chicle lo hace- **Acércate más Marcy **-se acerca más hasta estar pegada junto a él-**Sube** -Finn la coge del culo con una mano levantándola como si fuera un bebe, cosa que le hizo gracia a Marcy, mientras que con la mano izquierda le agarra una pierna a chicle para que no se caiga- **"Ostia como pesa chicle, debe bajar de peso, me va a romper la espalda" **(recordad, lo que esta entre comillas es el pensamiento)  
**M: Tienes toda la razón jeje -**mirando para Finn-  
**F: **-mirandola extrañado- **¿No me digas que tu tambien puedes leer el pensamiento?  
M: Si, si que puedo ¿como crees que sabía cuando querías hacer...** -mira para chicle que no se enteraba de nada, se acerca al oido de Finn para susurrarle- **Sexo?** -se separa de la oreja de Finn para verlo con una cara de serenidad algo roja- **Bueno ¿Nos vamos?  
Fio: SI! **-ya montada en Marshall, como si fuera un caballito-  
**Ml:** -con cara de dolor- **Deberias parar de comer burritos de todo...**  
**Fio: ¿has dicho algo?** -con mirada asesina-  
**Mll: No, nada, preciosa** -nervioso- (ASI ME GUSTA, Que las mujeres seamos poderosas xDDDDDD)

Marshall, Finn, Simon, Simeone, Lucía y Luis se pusieron en vuelo. Mientras iban volando vieron a dos sombras acercarse a ellos por el aire, eran un chico y una chica, cuando esas dos sombras se dejaron ver por los cielos, Lucía se emociono mucho y se adelanto de los demás para pararse donde la chica y el chico gritando.  
**Lu: ¡OSTIA PUTA!** -yendo hacia las sombras- Cuándo llegaron los demás...

**?: Y bueno, así llegamos, Lucí  
?: Me alegro de verte preciosa** -le da un beso a Lucía, cosa que sorprende a todos menos a ?, ? y a Lucía-  
**L: ¿Quienes son, Lucí?** -mirando al chico con alas blancas, ojos marrones y el pelo castaño, y a la chica con alas blancas pero con picos negros-  
**Lu: Son mi novio Lautaro, que es un ángel, y Monse Kobato, pero yo la llamo Monse o Kobato, es una chica, mitad humana, mitad ángel y mitad demonio** -separándose un poco de Monse y de Lau, señalándolos a ambos-  
**Mo: Hola, Finn y Marcy, debo deciros que me apasiona que esteis juntos** -sonriendo-  
**F y M: Vale... "raro"  
Mo: ejem, yo también puedo leer los pensamientos.** -mirándolos a ambos-  
**F: A ver, ¿Quienes de aqui pueden leer la mente?** -levantan la mano izquierda: Marshall, Marceline, Lucía, Monse, Lau y Finn, pero lo que pasó que Finn ¨sin querer¨ le solto la pierna a chicle, y ella se calló de su espalda, pero nadie excepto Lucía se dio cuenta-  
**Lu: Jajajajjajajajajjajajjajajajajajajjajajajajjajajajjajajajajajjajajajajajajjajajjajajajjjjjjjajajajajajajjajajajajjajajajajjaajjajajajajajajja** -agarrándose la barriga- **Finn, yo que tú...jajjajajajjajajjaja correría jajjajaajajjajajajajajjajajajajajjajajajjajajajajja  
F: ¿Por?** -mirando para Lucía hasta que escucha un grito-  
**Pc:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ** -cayendo-  
**F: ¿Esa no ha sido... **-se palpa la espalda- **MIERDA** -le susurra a Marcy al oído que flote y ella lo hace, para después él, apuntar a Chicle con las dos manos, lanzandole como hielo, pero cuando ella lo toca, se convierte en escarcha, y sigue así hasta que termina de caer, el suelo no le hizo daño a ella por la escarcha, y todos bajaron lentamente hacia ella-  
**Lau: ¿Estas bien?** -mirando para chicle-  
**Pc: Si... tengo frio el culo... **-todos se rieron ante ese comentario-

Todos se pusieron a caminar rumbo a chuchelandia, (el de AAA), Lucía, Monse y Lautaro, se pasaron el camino hablando, mientras que Finn levaba a Marceline comiéndola a besos en esta pose, pero sin sacarse la camiseta, Y Marshall, igual pero con Fionna:  
(SI, ES LA DE MI PERFIL ¿PROBLEM? es que me mola :3 :3)  
Cuándo todos llegaron a Chuchelandia, pasaron por las puertas principales, pero por poco no dejan entrar a Finn, cuando llegaron al castillo, ya estaban todos caminando normales, hasta que llegaron a la puerta

TOC TOC (sonido de la puerta)

**Mentita:** -abre la puerta- **Hola princesa Bonibel Bubblegum** -todos menos mentita y la princesa se rieron por el nombre-** Su hermano la a estado esperando** -les deja entrar a todos, pero a Monse y a Lucía les da la mano como si se conocieran de toda la vida-  
**Gayba...Gumball:** (xD) -se dan un abrazo- **Hola Fionna **-entusiasmado-  
**Fio: Hola Gayba.. digo Gumball jeje** -nerviosa por lo que casi dice-  
**Mll: Hola Gayball** -le susurra a Fiona:- **¿eso querías decir a que si?  
G: NO SOY GAY!  
Pc: Si, si claro** -burlandose de su hermano-  
**G: QUE SOY HETERO, MIRA... AYER BESE A UNA CHICA** -gritando-  
**Pc, Mll y Fio: A si... ¿A QUIEN?  
G: A LA REINA VAMPIRO** -gritando, todos quedaron sorprendidos, menos Finn y Marcy-  
**F: 1 pregunta...  
G: Si?** -sin darse cuenta de quien era-  
**F: ¿Que tal tú nariz?** -cerrando un puño-  
**G: ¿por qué pregu...** -no pudo continuar, porque Finn le pegó un puñetazo en la cara, le dio con tal fuerza, que se giró, y cayó de cara- (esto lo saqué de True blood, me pareció gracioso xDDD)  
**F: ¡Solo yo puedo besar a Marcy!** -se acerca a Marcy, la coje de la cintra, hacen el movimiento de baile del tango y se dan un beso- **¡Y Si yo te congelo como ayer, te quedas quieto! **-gritandole, enseñandole el dedo corazon-  
**G: en...entendido... **-tirado en el suelo con dolor de nariz- **Que quieres hermana? **-levantandose-  
**Pc: Necesito el cuaderno de nuestros abuelos.  
G: Toma... -**entregandole a chicle un cuaderno de apariencia antigua-  
**Pc: Voy a hacer los bonbones más ricos del planeta, quereis probarlos?  
Todos: Claro!  
**

**Pc: Vale, pero tendreis que compartir por que solo tengo materiales para hacer 5 por... **-una explicación aburrida, no interesante más tarde :/-

Despues de hacer los 5 bombones...

**Pc: Toma Finn **-le da uno a Fin el cual parte a la mitad y una mitad se la come él y la otra Marcy- **Toma Marshall** -Marshall hace lo mismo que Finn, pero con Fionna-** Toma Simon **-lo mismo, lo comparte con Simone- **Toma Lucía** -lo mismo, lo comparte con Lautaro-** Toma Luis **-lo parte a la mitad y lo comparte con Monse- **Yo lo tendré que compartir contigo hermano... **-dirijiendose a Gay...Gumball, mientras parte el bombon y le da una parte a Gumball y la otra parte se la come ella-  
**Todos: Wow que bueno... **-se desmallan todos- Continuara... 


	13. Chapter 13

Todos estaréis pensando: " AL FIN LO SUBES, ¿NO SABES LA INTRIGA QUE TENIA CON LOS BOMBONES?" ¿o me equivoco? , bueno, pues aquí lo tenéis, espero que os guste, y que nunca se me acabe la imaginación Finnceline Sois unos buenos FinncelineFanaticos (como yo xD) Bueno, aquí viene

Todos nuestros personajes estaban desmayados en el suelo, al lado de su pareja, amigo o hermano, Finn se empezaba a despertar, se sentó en el suelo, y se puso la mano en la cabezo por que estaba mareado

**F: Ay mi cabeza... Espera... ¿Por qué tengo la voz de Finn?** -se anduvo viendo y manoseando todo el cuerpo, incluso "ahí" y noto que tenía el cuerpo de Finn, pero su mente estaba intacta, estuvo reflexionando un rato y llegó a una conclusión- **Si yo estoy en su cuerpo, pero su mente no está, eso significa que él esta...** -mirando hacia el cuerpo de Marceline-** Ay no..** -se fue corriendo hacia su cuerpo y intento despertarlo de todas las maneras posibles, menos gritar, porque despertaría a toda la gente de el salón- **Finn, Finn!, FINN! **-acabo gritando y sacando a Finnleón (él le hablo por telepatía y le enseño) empezó a volar con Finn en los brazos y dijo el conjuro de despertar (¿por qué no lo hizo el primero,? no lo se ._.) Finn en el cuerpo de Marcy se acabo despertando-  
**M: Ay mi cabeza... Espera ¿Por qué tengo la voz de Marcy?** -se estuvo viendo y tocoteando por todos lados, incluso en las tetas y en la vagina, sin darse cuenta de que estaba volando, siendo sujetada por Marcy en el cuerpo de Finn, la cual estaba algo colorada por haber visto como Finn tocoteaba su cuerpo por todos lados, al final Finn se dio cuenta de que estaba volando, miró hacia arriba y vio su cuerpo- **Guau, si que soy guapo jeje**  
**F: Ey, Yo tampoco estoy mal** -algo enfadada-  
**M: Mentira, tú no estas mal, estas HERMOSHA y sexy **-empezando a flotar, con algunas caídas pero aprendió- **"Ostia, es difícil"**  
**F: "Si, me costo 15 años acostumbrarme a flotar"** (recordad que los dos leen el pensamiento)  
**M: Ya se por qué estamos cambiados de cuerpo** -sonriendo-  
**F: Vale, cuenta...** -cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos para escuchar mejor-  
**M: Al parecer los bombones estaban conectados y cuando nos comimos la mitad cada uno, se hizo una conexión y cambiamos de cuerpos** -Marcy en el cuerpo de Finn lo oyó como si gritara, pero en realidad, habló normal-  
**F: ¿Por qué gritaste?** -acariciando las orejas de Finn-  
**M: Yo no grité, es mi oído, que lo tengo muy agudizado, ¿Te acuerdas de ayer en la tarde de venía por el horizonte pero estaba muy lejos?** -Finn asintió- Pues lo que decíais lo escuchaba como si estuviera a vuestro lado, por no decir la vista, que puedo ver más de 1000 km (¿me pasé?) **todos los sentidos los tengo más agudizados de lo común, tengo los sentidos agudizados al 9000%** (¿Me volví a pasar?)  
**F: aaahh...** -entendiéndolo-** ¿Y cuantos sentidos tienes?** -mirando picaramente-  
**M: **-nervioso- **¿por... por qué.. preguntas..?**  
**F: No, por nada jeje** -mintiendole, con una sonrisa inocente falsa- **Ya se deben haber despertado y haber entendido todo, así que... ¿que tal si nos vamos a casa cumpleañero?  
M: Vale **-inocentemente-

Se fueron a casa volando, esta vez Marcy cogió a Finn por el trasero, como él había hecho anteriormente, cosa que el en el cuerpo de su esposa se sonrojo, al llegar a casa, Marcy quería hacer sexo, pero antes de eso, van a cantar unas canciones.

**M: ¿Donde tienes tu bajo-Hacha? **-le pregunto a Marcy en el cuerpo de Finn-  
**F: Es el collar, te lo quitas y vuelve a su forma original** -buscando en los bolsillos de Finn una de las 3 guitarras que le regaló por su cumple-  
**M: **-se saca el collar y esta empieza a brillar, FinnM (voy a poner el nombre y la abreviatura del nombre de, de quien es el cuerpo, por ejemplo Finn en el cuerpo de Marcy= FinnM ¿entendéis?) se tuvo que tapar los ojos con uno de sus brazos para no quedarse ciego, al siguiente instante en sus manos estaba el Bajo-Hacha familiar, que tanto caracterizaba a aquella vampira rockera, que lo tenía ciego de amor (cursi mode on xD)- **Mola...** -impresionado por las diferencias en su bajo, para empezar estaba afilado, tenía unas nuevas cuerdas celeste que le recordaron a sus ojos y en la parte de atrás del bajo se podía ver una foto de Marcy y Finn cuándo cumplió los 22 años, es increíble lo que paso ese día (lo pondré en un one-shot si puedo :3)  
**MarcyF: ¿Te gusta como ha quedado? me costo un riñón esa decoración y demases** -mirando hacia FinnM-  
**FinnM: ¿Puedo firmarlo en la parte de atrás?** -con ilusión-  
**MarcyF: mmmmmmmm... vale, pero que quede bonito  
FinnM:** -le dio la vuelta al bajo, viéndose la pequeña foto tan bien colocada, para después coger un permanente negro, hacer su firma, pedirle a MarcyF la suya y que la ponga al lado, para después meter las dos firmas en un corazón (3)  
**MarcyF: **-se acerca a FinnM- **Awwwww** -le da un beso- **Vamos a tocar** -en ese momento saca una guitarra celeste como el cielo, combinada con el azul del hermoso mar, en ese momento le pidió a Finn que hiciera y diga lo que ella diga, y acabaron sacando a muertos vivientes para hacer bien la canción, había uno con ropa, se supone que es el bailarín, y otro con algo de carne, la suficiente como para poder silbar y hicieron esta canción (la pongo con el just dance para que veáis como baila el bailarín)

_Oh!_

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_Then aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away_

_Make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You said I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_[Chorus]_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you all_

_All the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_Maybe it's hard_

_When you feel like_

_You're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

_Oh!_

_So get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you want to steer_

_But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here_

_[Chorus]_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you all_

_All the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_[Chistina's verse]_

_You wanna know_

_How to make me smile_

_Take control_

_Own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe_

_Oooh baby rub me right_

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_[Chorus]_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you all_

_All the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

Después de tocar y cantar "Moves like a jagger de Maroon5" FinnM echó a todos los muertos vivientes de su casa, para después dirigirse a MarcyF y mirarle (¿o la?, pondré le) picaramente, y él igual.

**MarcyF: ¿Quieres verdad?** -sonriendole picaramente-  
**FinnM: Si, lo necesito, es como una droga para mí** -dramáticamente poniéndose el brazo derecho sobre la frente mirando hacia el techo-  
**MarcyF: Pues vamos...** -se dirigen al sofa, para después... SACAR UN TABLERO DE AJEDREZ- (mal pensados xD) **Me pido las blancas**

Después de que FinnM ganara a MarcyF al ajedrez 10 veces el se enfadó y se fue a la cocina a prepararse un filete, FinnM estaba preocupado de que MarcyF se haya enfadado con él, así que, cuando el lavaba su plato, FinnM, le abrazó por la cintura, haciendo que el se sorprendiera y dejara los platos en el lavabo, FinnM empezó a lamer y besar el cuello de MarcyF, pero el gustillo solo se lo llevó el, el enfadado, probó a acariciarse la mejilla, y vio como Marcy se estremecía un poco  
**FinnM: Mmmmm... Ya veo, nuestros cuerpos, de alguna manera siguen conectados a nuestras almas... osea que si hago esto **-se empezó a hacer cosquillas y vio como MarcyF se intentaba aguantar la risa- **yo no lo siento, pero tú si...** -paro de hacerse cosquillas, para que después MarcyF se hiciera cosquillas mientras sonreía picaramente, viendo como FinnM estaba tirado en el suelo partiéndose de la risa, agarrandose el estomago, para después parar de hacerse cosquillas y ver como FinnM se levantaba, hizo un conjuro para que Marceline no pudiera leer sus pensamientos-  
**FinnM: Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo** -se dirigió hacia las escaleras de la casa, dirijiendose al baño-  
**MarcyF: ¿Que va a hacer en el baño?** -oye agua caer- **¿a encendido la ducha? que pasa, ¿mi cuerpo apesta?** -algo enfadada-

CON FINNM  
**FinnM: Me voy a vengar** -mientras encendía la ducha en la cual caben 2 personas-  
AYUDA VISUAL Entonces FinnM se quitó la ropa una por una, empezó por la camiseta de Skillet, después se quito los vaqueros, después los calcetines, y finalmente el sujetador y las bragas mientras flotaba (me recuerda al closet/armario de Marceline xD), para después pararse delante del espejo de cuerpo completo.  
**FinnM: Ella es hermosa, me dan ganas de comérmela entera, este pelo tan sedoso** -mientras se acaricia el pelo-**, estos ojos rojos, en los cuales me pierdo cada día** -mirándose a los ojos-**, estos labios tan besables** -acariciándose los labios con el dedo indice**-, estas orejas y nariz tan monas **-acariciándose ambas partes-**, estas tetas tan *arrr* **-tocándose y apretando las tetas- **esa vagina que tanto me excita **-acariciándose la vagina, después se da la vuelta-**, estas nalgas que me ponen como una moto** -acariciándose el culo- **y estas caderas *arrrr* **-acariciándose las caderas-** Bueno, voy a iniciar mi venganza **-poniendo esta cara ¬W¬ mirando hacia la ducha, para después entrar y empezar a lavarse bien el cuerpo acariciándolo-

CON MARCYF  
**MarcyF: ¿Por qué me estoy excitando?¿Que esta haciendo en el baño?** -oye que la ducha se ha apagado- **Ahhhhhh, ahhhhhh, ahhhhh** -gimiendo- **Ya veo...ahhhhh, con que esas tenemos... ahhhh ahhh ahhhhh ahhhh** -mientras mete su mano por debajo de los pantalones vaqueros y de los calzoncillos para después masturbarse y oír **Ahhhhh** de parte de FinnM, siguieron así un rato-  
**FinnM:** -desde el baño- **¡Ya TREGUA!** -para que después MarcyF y FinnM pararan de masturbarse y FinnM fu sigilosamente hacia el Jacuzzi  
Y se metiera desnuda-  
**MarcyF: ¿Donde estas? **-gritando, en el baño en el que anteriormente estuvo FinnM-  
**FinnM: ¡Estoy en el Jacuzzi, ven! **-gritando desde el Jacuzzi, desnuda, sentada y con burbujas, para que después apareciera MarcyF con un bañador azul rey, y se metiera en el agua, al lado izquierdo de FinnM, rodeandole el hombro con el brazo izquierdo, notando que no llevaba sujetador, cuando vio que FinnM estaba viendo la tele (estaba viendo Hora de aventuras, el capitulo Lacayo xD)-  
**FinnM: Mira Marcy, en la carta de titulo sales muy provocativa** -con una sonrisa tierna todavía mirando la tele-  
**MarcyF: ¿Puedo comprobar una cosa?** -mirando su cuerpo fijamente- (estaba mirando el de Marceline, no el de Finn, por si alguien se lió)  
**FinnM: Claro...** -enganchado al capitulo-  
**MarcyF: **-dice el conjuro de sentir lo que siente tu amado, para después tocar su vagina, y notar que tampoco llevaba bragas-**¿Estas desnuda?**  
**FinnM:** -mirando a MarcyF provocativamente- **SI **-¬W¬- **¿Quieres?**  
**MarcyF: SI** -mirándola provocativamente- (Esto no se porque pero me va a parecer que están haciendo Yuri, al poner a FinnM en femenino xC Lo pongo en masculino, mejor) -MarcyF coge a FinnM estilo princesa para después ir rápidamente a su cuarto besándose, al llegar, MarcyF tiro a su marido a la cama, para después ponerse encima suyo, con las manos apoyadas fuera de la cama y empezar a besarle con lengua, mientras FinnM se acariciaba el clítoris (yo solo se que esta en la vagina, pero nunca lo he visto :w), después se dieron la vuelta dejando al hombre debajo y a FinnM arriba (ha sonado mal?), FinnM empezó a besarle en el cuello, bajando poco a poco mientras también mordía levemente, llego a sus pectorales y abdominales y empezó a lamerlos con lujuria, para después cambiar de papeles, estando MarcyF encima, muy excitada, para después empezar a morder, lamer y besar las marcas de conversión a vampiro, bajando hasta los pechos, mientras mordía y lamía uno, con una mano apretujaba el otro pecho, y con la otra mano acariciaba si clítoris, FinnM no paraba de gemir y acariciaba el pelo de MarcyF para que se pusiera más cómodo en su pecho, muestra de que le estaba gustando y excitando, después de tanta excitación de parte de los dos, MarcyF fue bajando hasta su vagina, recorriendo su vientre con pequeños besitos llenos de lujuria y placer, para que antes de que MarcyF pudiera empezar a lamerla, FinnM puso sus manos encima de su vagina, extrañando a MarcyF, para después decir-  
**FinnM: Me toca** -mientras levanta a Marcy de su lugar, poniéndolo a su altura, para después ponerse encima de él y bajar su bañador de golpe, para después masturbar el pene con su mano, después de venirse, FinnM puso sus tetas (robadas xD) en el pene masturbandolo, mientras chupaba y lamía el pene, cosa que MarcyF no pudo soportar más de 5 min por la falte de costumbre, para después coger a FinnM, poniéndolo debajo de él y empezando a lamer su vagina sin excepciones, metió su lengua dentro de su vagina, haciendo que los dos se exciten y tengan mucho placer, después de lamerlo, mordió levemente su clítoris haciendo que sucumbiera al placer, para después, MarcyF metiera su pene excitado dentro de su vagina, empezando con el movimiento de caderas incesable, cuando MarcyF se cansó, se tiró en la cama después de haberse venido dentro de FinnM, FinnM, se sentó en las caderas de MarcyF, para después ponerse a cabalgar en el pene de rodillas-  
**FinnM: "Hacerlo de rodillas es muy cansado, mejor me siento"** -se sentó siguiendo cabalgando mientras MarcyF gemía-** " Ahhhh, noto..como.. toca el útero..."** -se cayó encima de MarcyF- **Me encanta esto que estamos haciendo** -besando a MarcyF- **"siento que me voy a caer, mejor me sujeto"** -levanto un poco a MarcyF, para rodarle la cintura con las piernas, siguiendo cabalgando, mientras abrazaba a MarcyF, para después sentir como los los gimieron a la vez cuando sintieron que el esperma de MarcyF llenó el útero (lo se, suena raro, pero son las 3 de la mañana xc) y caer dormidos en la cama, abrazándose uno al otro entrelazados, de repente aparece una luz que ilumina sus cuerpos.

EN EL PALACIO DE CHUCHELANDIA...  
Se ve a Jake desmallado delante de una puerta entre abierta, de repente sale lucía con unos converse rojos, vaqueros, una camiseta negra con el logo de skillet y un gorro blanco encima de su pelo corto.  
**Lucia(lau): ¡Lucía!** -aparece un ángel con unos vaqueros, unos adidas negros, una camiseta verde y una gorra blanca- ¿Lo vio?  
**Lau(lucía): Por lo que veo y recuerdo lo que escribí... Si** -agachándose donde Jake- mmmm... ¡ya me acuerdo! -chasqueando los dedos-  
**Lucía(lau): ¿De que?**  
**Lau(lucia): De que le debemos explicar todo, pero antes... **-coge dos cojines de la habitación desordenada de la que salieron los dos- **Toma, échate en el suelo con el cojín** -dándole el cojín, y mientras él se echa, ella hace lo mismo- **Aquí viene... **-se desmalla, junto con todos los que probaron el bombón, y de ellos empieza a salir una luz-

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO¡ :´D y como es festivo, voy a poner muchas imagenes :3

AHORA LUCHA DE PAREJAS xD FINNCELINE SIEMPRE GANA!

Por si alguien no lo sabe, Finn y Marcy durmieron así

ESTUVE ASÍ HASTA LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA¡ (seguro que no se vio ninguna imagen, pero meh YOLO) xD


End file.
